Destiny
by Shaydo
Summary: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Anakin x Ahsoka, Graphic Romance/Lemon. As Ahsoka plans to leave everything and everyone behind her including Anakin, she doesn't expect a twist of fate to cause her life to take a turn for the better. She had denied her feelings for so long that she had nearly forgotten them... Anakin however is unwilling to idly stand by as his world crumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Destiny_**

 ** _A New Start:_**

* * *

Anakin burst down the corridor, he had rushed down numerous flights of stairs and countless hallways in his frenzied rush to catch Ahsoka, her Silka Beads rapidly swung side to side in his tightly enclosed fist as he swiftly dashed across the smooth floor, clearly Ahsoka in her desperation to avoid contact with anyone was running as well, fleeing out of the Temple and his life.

Panting, his feet catching the floor in loud thwacks in his desperate race to find her before she forever vanished from his life, faces blurred before him, some wearing expressions of fear, others of concern, some he recognized others he didn't, he forgot them as quickly as he passed them. He was almost to the outer courtyard that led out of the temple square, there at the lower edge which led up the path to the temple were transport ships that maintained a busy venture catering to numerous visitors and temple staff alike, taking them to and fro with an impressive efficiency.

As he ran down a grand hallway he dove to the left pushing himself through a curved archway which led directly to the outer Jedi courtyard.

He saw her, she was walking at a fast pace about fifty meters ahead of him, she had nearly made it past all the intricate stone pillars and past heroes forever captured in gleaming bronze.

"Ahsoka, Wait!" He shouted, his voice echoing off all the brilliant stone, as she heard him her pace began to slow as she could feel him sprinting toward her, he closed the distance to her slow moving silhouette, his face burning from the exertion of catching up to her.

As she came closer into view the scene that had taken place only minutes before rushed into Anakin's mind as he tried to make sense of it and what he could do about it.

* * *

 _Anakin and the rest of the council that had participated in the now concluded investigation stood in the majestic circular council chamber._

 _Anakin distanced himself from the rest, even Yoda and his brother Obi Wan... They hadn't believed nor cared enough to save Ahsoka, he was apart from them in this matter and perhaps he would be separate from them in many things to come..._

 _Ahsoka stood a few feet from them, the masters all looked at her as they stood motionless in a crescent semi circle, she trembled slightly with her eyes cast down..._

 _Anakin could see the pain of betrayal etched into her unusually stoic face, her eyes spoke volumes... She had suffered much these last few days and had been brought to the edge of ruin because of the cowardice of the council and the corruption in the had been to the edge of despair and at the limits of her endurance when the clones had finally managed to stun her and bring her in to stand trial._

 _He watched her stand mute, he could not longer keep his words in as he felt her pain lance through his heart._

" _Ahsoka... I am so sorry." His words rang with sincerity and regret as he continued to look lovingly at her._

" _About everything..." He continued as her gaze finally met his, the liquid cyan of her beautiful eyes holding him..._

" _You have our most humble apologies little Soka..." Plo Koon murmured to her, a slight trace of shame coloring his normally firm and sure voice._

" _The council was wrong to accuse you..." Plo gave off the true impression of being grieved at his actions as his hands made a repentant gesture before he clasped them back together with apprehension._

 _Saesee tiin suddenly spoke up._

" _You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence" He spoke boldly and without shame... the first yet not the least who showed not even a grain of remorse for their blunder..._

" _This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight..." Ki Adi Mundi added in a soft tone as he stared at Ahsoka._

" _This was actually your great trial, now we see that... We understand that the force works in myserious ways." Mace began, his words were hurting Ahsoka nearly as much their initial decision to sell her out to the senate for a pat on the head, fierce anger began boiling in his blood._

 _Anakin watched her, paying more attention to her than the other masters._

 _At their words her face hardened as she folded her arms across her breasts and began to glare at them with slight consternation._

" _And because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise..." Mace finished. 'He was clearly covering his ass' Anakin thought, Mace was trying to give them the impression that this had been the will of the force rather than a massive mistake, yet they tried to squirm out of tasking responsibility as they had done so many times before... Mace tried to spin this into some mystical event rather than owning up to his actions and admitting that he and the others had made a mistake..._

' _The arrogant bastard' Anankin thought to himself as his fists clenched, if Ahsoka was angry it was nothing to the furious storm raging through Anakins heart, bleeding into his veins._

 _Yoda suddenly began to speak in his odd but insightful accent._

" _Back into the order... You may come." Yoda said this as if to make ammends for his blunder, he did have a slight trace of sadness echo in his voice, Anankin couldn't be mad at him... He trusted the wise old master and Obi Wan, but he refused to forgive the rest of them even Plo Koon._

 _Anakins teeth were still clenched in fury as Ahsoka continued to stand there motionless but not expressionless._

 _His anger faded away as he leaned from side to side in nervousness, he knew the thoughts racing through her head as the spineless council tried to make amends with their mostly insincere bull shit._

 _He stepped closer as he began to passionately speak._

" _We're asking you back Ahsoka." The "we're" was like poison in his mouth but he continued._

 _Reaching to his side he pulled out her Silka Beads... He had retrieved them after they had unjustly confiscated them from her, he gazed at them as he brought them out palm first in front of her as he took on a pleading look and the tone to match it._

" _I'm... Asking you back." He said this, his voice and body taking on a vulnerable cast._

 _She stared at the beads, a conflict raging in her eyes... In her soul. She unfolded her arms as many emotions leapt across her lovely face, her eyelids closing slightly as she deliberated... She continued to stare down then gaze back up into his face, finally her stare locked on the beads dangling from his hand..._

 _She looked up at him, her vivid eyes becoming distant as she struggled with her decision... He gazed at her intently then looked down at the beads, urging her to take them and to remain with him... He needed her so much it hurt, he needed her to stay..._

 _Anakin watched as her hand quickly rose but hesitated a foot from his, she slowly maneuvered it the rest of the distance as her face glazed over in pain. She brought her other hand under his as she clasped the back of his glove firmly... He began to panic and he guessed her decision..._

' _NO!' He screamed within himself as he watched her slowly clench his fingers into a fist over the pristine beads..._

 _Ahsoka looked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she gave him a loving look... A look that said everything... Anakin felt his heart shatter into small razor sharp fragments that imbedded into his soul, His eyes widened in agony as shock gripped his face..._

' _Ahsoka... No, no...' The words raced through his mind as his eyes began to burn at her rejection, it was just like in the labyrinth of pipes he had chased her through, she had shown her doubt in him then and now she was doing something infinitely worse, she was leaving him... 'She can't do this to me!' He thought as despair poured through his mind._

" _I'm sorry master... But I'm not coming back" She said in a low heart broken tone...She released his hands pushing them slightly back towards himself, he stared in anguish, tears threatening to escape the prison of his eyes..._

 _Ahsoka quickly rushed out the door as he stared, dumbfounded..._

 _His gaze slowly sank to the floor as the implications of her words struck home... He would never see her again, never hear her voice again, her laugh, her cry, her comforting words... he would never see her liquid cyan eyes staring at him, eyes that spoke to him, eyes that held more meaning for him than anything else in the world..._

 _At these thoughts, he rushed to the door unwilling to let it end, not noticing anything else as he followed her path, unwilling to let her vanish from his world._

* * *

"Ahsoka! I need to talk to you!" He bellowed as continued to close the distance between them... His mind raced and fumbled to find a solution that would make her stay with him, _'she just couldn't do this!'_

She finally slowed, turning to face him as he nearly ran into her.

"Why... Are you doing this?" He said slowly, out of breath as he panted from the short marathon...

She widened her arms in exasperation as her gaze captivated him.

"The council didn't trust me." Her piercing words belied years of experience she had with the councils ridiculous antics...

Anakin understood, but she clearly didn't. She didn't see why he was here...

"So how can I trust myself?" Her words raced through him, he was getting frustrated.

 _'Do you not see me here Ahsoka?!'_ He trusted her, yet she refused to trust in herself... It had dawned on him long ago how much he loved her, and now that love had blossomed into something that he simply could not deny, it was why he had followed her out, he was absolutely unwilling to lose her.

He leaned forward fiercely slapping his hand to his chest.

"What about me?!" He asked, desperate for her to acknowledge that he trusted her explicitly.

"I believed in you! I stood by you!" He nearly shouted in her face. Had she already forgotten how he alone had saved her?! How he alone had risked it all to find the evidence that led to her exoneration?! Could she not see how much she meant to him?

His heart ached at her betrayal.

She glanced up, her shame and grief turning his ocean blue eyes molten, she gave him the same look as she had when he had forcibly explained in the tunnel how much he trusted her... He couldn't bear the tendrils of agony gripping his heart.

"And I'm grateful for that... But this isn't about you." She told him firmly.

 _'Not about me?! Like hell!'_ He thought to himself, frustration causing his eyes to smolder as she continued.

"I can't stay here any longer..." She looked away grimacing.

"Not now." She finished with a broken expression.

This was happening to fast, he didn't have time to think of a way to keep her with him, he had just saved her and now he was losing her all over again!

"The Jedi Order is your life, you can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka... You are making a mistake..." It was the truth, but he wasn't saying it for the Order, he was pleading with her for her own sake and his... He would do anything to keep her alive and to make her happy, he knew that her leaving would make her miserable and he wasn't willing to let her suffer that.

He glanced at the ground, feeling as if daggers were slowing being pushed up under his ribs.

Ahsoka looked up at him... conviction coloring her voice.

"Maybe..." Her words hung in the air as he glanced back at her with stinging eyes.

"But I have to sort this out on my own... Without the council..." Her bewitching eyes turned away as she hung her head, her gaze tracing the patterned stony ground.

"And without you..." She finished, it was like a hot blade being thrust right through his heart, he choked back tears, if he let even one fall then he would be on his knees and unable to do anything about this damnable situation.

His tone became calm as he forced his emotions back, he had made up his mind and knew what he must do.

"I understand... More than you realize... I understand wanting to walk away from the order..." He growled in a soft tone, he envisioned all the times he had come to within a breath of leaving.

 _'Yes...'_ He thought to himself, this was for the best.

Facing away from him she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"I know..." She whispered, the floodgate now broken, water began streaming from her eyes.

Anakin watched her begin slowly walking away, staring as she began to walk down the stairs, leaving him forever... How could she do this to herself and to him?

 _'I can't lose her... Not now...'_ His heart was breaking as her shadow became elongated in the waning sunlight. This was it, the culmination of four years and nearly unforgivable heart break started his feet moving. Slowly he began walking forward then his pace became a frantic gait, he swiftly overcame her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

As she turned to look at him, tears dripping from her face, he rushed to her and nearly picked her up as he hugged her. She gasped slightly as her arms slowly began to wrap around him, he was weeping and thus couldn't yet speak.

"Anakin..." She croaked in a broken voice.

"Ahsoka, I can't lose you..." He told her, laying himself completely open, his vulnerability even shocked himself.

As his tears leaked onto her neck she was rigid in shock, then her grip tightened across his back, she clung to him as the flux of the emotional trauma fused them together.

"Anakin... I'm not coming back, I already tol-" He interrupted her.

"I know." He choked out.

"I'm coming with you, there's nothing left for me here..." He confessed, his heart was throbbing with the pain.

"Ahsoka, you are the only reason I'm still alive, your the only reason I've stayed with the Order these last few months... I lost my faith in them a long time ago." The truth of his words surprised her.

"But, but what about Padme?" She leaned back in his arms as she asked, her white patterned eyebrow creased in puzzlement, she was clearly still a bit dazed from his decision to come with her, she hadn't expected him to drop everything and follow her.

Shock raced across his face as his body went momentarily rigid.

"How... How do you know about that..." He demanded in a calm voice.

"Anakin..." She murmured, looking away.

"Everyone knows... Just nobody has said anything about it. Obi wan always made it clear that the subject was off limits, especially around you... He told me that the council had convened over it and that they had decided to do nothing in light of your past because of how old you were when you were trained..." Ahsoka's words made his jaw drop.

 _'Everyone? Everyone knew?!'_ The thought made him go cold all over, however the feeling rapidly faded as he remembered that it didn't matter anymore, it made no difference now.

"I guess I'm not as clever as I had believed..." He muttered, releasing her, tears still clung to his stoic cheeks. He sighed as he turned around facing away from her, staring into the distant horizon.

He reflected on visions of him pummeling that smug lech 'Clovis' and of Padme shrieking for him to stop... The agonizing memory of her telling him that they needed to separate, At least for a time.

"Padme and I have been... Separated, for months, Ahsoka..." Her gaze bored into his back as her eyes widened in incredulity, Ahsoka knew him well, she had known of his inability to let anyone go.

"There was a man, I don't know if you remember him...'Clovis'." Anakin spat out the name with Venom.

"Padme was spending way too much time with him, even though she was on "assignment", they were becoming far too close... This wasn't the first time she had spied on the man." The remnants of that burning anger seeped into his blood at the memory.

"She was far too close to him and like before I had to rescue her because she needlessly placed her life in the hands of that wretch." Anakin's faced burned with the memory of Clovis, words echoed in his head about how they had been close and worse how he had seen him kissing her.

He turned back to Ahsoka, the hurt making his eyebrows crease.

"I became jealous because she was taking such an interest in him whether she was acting or not, she had been close to him once... a long time before. And..." Anakins mechanical hand tightened into a fist at the memory.

Ahsoka continued to gaze at him, hesitant to speak.

"Anyways... I caught Clovis as he was about to kiss her, We... fought. I laid into him without restraint, Ahsoka" He whispered the last part with shame...

Ahsoka's features became sympathetic as she suddenly cupped his clenched fist in her comparatively small hands, his gaze rose to meet hers with a penitent expression.

"I nearly beat him to death, I fear I would have if Padme hadn't screamed at me to stop. Before I came back to my senses it was all over. Everything was over..." She continued staring at him, her mouth frowning at the scene in her mind.

 _'If this is going to work then I need to tell her everything'_ Anakin thought to himself as he forced himself to continue.

"I didn't want her around that man, he was clearly into her and she wouldn't listen to me even when I pleaded, even demanded that she not see him." Padme's foray still pricked him even though he had long since broken it off.

Ahsoka's face tensed at hearing this, she knew that something had been up with them both but still she never would have imagined Anakin leaving Padme. She had always liked the senator, even though she had been jealous of her at times... Ahsoka had always striven to suppress the urge of secretly wanting Anakin for herself, regardless of her efforts to bury those feelings; they always seemed to pervade her thoughts. It often hurt her knowing that such hopes could only come to nothing.

"After Clovis sacrificed himself to save Padme, she wanted me back... I couldn't take her back though." Ahsoka stared at him in confusion though she still remained silent.

"I had come to realize how little I trusted or loved her anymore, I felt betrayed by her and it broke something deep within me, something that I had thought could never be destroyed." Anakin relaxed his mechanical fist as he swiftly took up her hands in his, his eyes were now smoldering, his sapphire gaze was making her knee's weak.

Anakin didn't release her from his penetrating stare, he was filled with a singular intent.

She was starting to get nervous at what she feared was coming yet she also longed for him to say it... She loved him, of course, but engaging in that love was altogether another matter.

"I couldn't go back to her, Ahsoka. Because... I love you." His words slammed into her like a sledgehammer, he was studying her face as his own took on the most vulnerable cast she had ever seen.

 _'Oh no...'_ She panicked, she didn't know how to respond even though she felt much the same.

"I should have told you in the tunnel but I feared you would die, I was afraid to have you know the truth..." His eyes glazed with pain as she longed to embrace him.

"I have always trusted you, Ahsoka and I couldn't bear it if you... If you left me." His eyes shimmered as the words she had feared and longed for tumbled from his smooth lips as her gaze lowered from his eyes to his masculine Jaw... She felt completely safe around him, a comfort that had never waned, not even for a second since she had first met him.

She watched as he continued to speak the words that she knew would change her forever.

"Ahsoka... I love you." He told her again, her heart was beating spasmodically, even faster than it had during her exhausting evasion of the clones.

Inside she was in ecstasy but her face remained rigidly passive, she didn't know what to say or how to react. Ahsoka had never planned for this impossibility...

He breathed out in an agonized sight at her reaction. Her breathing was rapidly accelerating at the intensity of her emotions.

She absorbed his words into her psyche, it all made so much more sense now, how he had pushed himself beyond human endurance for her sake and for so long... Ahsoka thought back to all the times they had been there for one another and at how he never gave up on her, how he always strove to save her... All the looks, the banter and all the painful experiences they had shared.

The pain that coursed through her body as she thought of leaving him was beyond endurance... It would be more than just leaving him... Ahsoka knew it would crush him if she forsook him now...

She had loved him for years and It had been a love that went beyond the normal range of compassion even for the love an apprentice had for their master... It was one of the reasons she had ran from him during the investigation rather than asking him to join her in the quest for the truth to prove her innocence, she couldn't bear the thought of him dying with her...

She knew that Anakin had misapplied the meaning of her evasiveness, he had seen her reluctance as being faithless to him, but she couldn't have told him the truth... She wished he had told her earlier though she wasn't sure the outcome would have been different. Now the opportunity had arisen and she knew that this was her only chance to make both their dreams become reality...

Anakin groaned inwardly... Now he had done it, she didn't love him... He could feel what was left of his heart crumbling into ash, he feared that another dark chapter was about to be added to his life, he had lost nearly everyone he loved...

 _'This is it...'_ He thought to himself as he prepared to release her and walk back up the temple steps in absolute solitude, leaving her to whatever path she chose, the look on her face told him that she didn't feel the same way though another part of his mind thought otherwise, his bond to her was fueled by the force and it cautioned him to stay put. He glanced over at where the perimeter of the temple ended, there were a few assorted shafts that dropped down into the lower levels of Coruscant...

 _'Maybe I'll go jump off one...'_ He thought as tears began to fill his eyes.

Surprised he widened his eyes as Ahsoka's grip on his hand tightened, life rushed back into his heart as her other delicate fingers swiftly came up cupping the side of his face. Her fingers moved in a small motion as she traced a soft pattern on his smooth cheek. Her eyes which had been filled with sorrow and tears before were now warm and glowing, instead of liquid cyan they suddenly reminded him of the soft blue glow from his Lightsaber's vivid blue aura.

Ahsoka closed the distance between them as her lips met his, he was motionless only for a moment until he pressed against her, releasing her hand as his own slid behind her, one supporting her back as the other gripped the back of her head, his fingers left impressions in her Lekku as he opened his mouth letting her tongue slide across his near perfect teeth, he started breathing rapidly through his nose as he picked her. Her legs crossed behind his back as he continued to kiss her passionately... His heart was healed, he was filled with hope for their future. He groaned at the feel of her slender body pressed against his own... His heart hammered loudly as his skin began to blaze, radiating heat with the intense emotions of love and libido coursing through his malleable body.

Ahsoka was nearly blinded with the sensation of his lips on hers, on his hand which held her as he had picked her up, her tongue explored the interior of his mouth, she never knew how much Anakin had meant to her until he had forced her to search within herself... Those four words he had confessed unto her had changed everything... She now saw all the times she had saved his life, had clung to him and had thought of him as merely being the planting of the seeds of their love... They had grown into a small but steady tree over the years in the soil of their hearts... A tree which had two roots and could not be separated...

She gasped as he picked her up, in the dimming light of sunset he pressed her against the base of the left sentinels statue letting her weight return to her legs as he pressed against her forcing her back into the slab of smooth rock... His fingers slid over her back as he traced the motion of her spine, she sighed with the feeling as their lips continued to conform to one another as they shared each others breath...

Her hands reached to the back of his head as she gripped his hair in the exultant passion racing through her body, it culminated as a roaring flame between her legs... She could feel his rock hard member press into her thigh as the clung together... He wasn't able to reach into her pants because of belt cinching her tight tube top to her body... That didn't stop him from feeling her up as best as he could, it felt amazing either way...

Anakin was lost in a world of bliss as his lips moved down her Jaw slowly reaching her neck as she gasped, he kissed the side of her head, her Lekku as he brought his wonderful lips down her throat to her collarbone... If he kept this up they were going to end up embarrassing themselves... A fierce hunger, an all consuming need was beginning to consume her will, she could feel her slit clench with the sensations of his lips on her damp neck...

"Ahem." A voice to their right caused them both to pause and break away slightly, they looked up in Alarm...

Anakin groaned inwardly as he stared at the figure.

"So... You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" A grin suddenly spread across Obi Wan's face. A look of sadness yet calm acceptance was painted on his face, one of his hands smoothed his beard as he stared at Anakin and Ahsoka, they were still partially locked in their passionate embrace.

"Master?" Anakin said cautiously...

"Ah Anakin, I knew that the moment you followed her out that there was a good chance I would never see you again..." Obi Wan's calm voice made him feel a bit of remorse... He hand't even thought about Obi Wan as he made his decision to leave with Ahsoka...

"Master Kenobi... I am sorry, I left without saying a word to you..." Ahsoka spoke up as she felt the same vestige of guilt.

"Don't be sorry... I would do the same were I in your shoes... The council's actions were inexcusable..." Obi Wan suddenly turned his head, he stared into the far distant Horizon...

"Ever since Satine died I have less than sure about many thing." Obi Wan began to confide in them his own doubts.

"Something is wrong with the Jedi and the Senate... Though I don't want you to leave Anakin, I think it might be best for both of you... Someone wanted Ahsoka dead and I find it too great a coincidence to believe that Barris just decided this all on her own..." His fears showed on his face.

"The Chancellor is very interest in you Anakin, I think there is a connection, and that Ahsoka was targeted as a way of getting to you..." Anakin first looked surprised then as his eyes glanced down he began to think of the pattern events in the last year or two... They were odd...

"Master, if you had these suspicions then why didn't you inform us in the Council Chambers?" Anakin began to say but he was cut off.

"Because I could sense Ahsoka's desperate need to leave... I was waiting to see which way this would go before I did anything... Even though it grieves me it is by far the best option right now, both of you need to go into hiding." Melancholy seeped from Obi Wan's eyes... Satine's death had really hit him hard.

Obi Wan walked up to them both and put one hand on each of their shoulders.

"I wish you the best of fortune..." A tear swiftly raced down his face, disappearing into his beard, as he began to turn away Anakin stopped him with a hand to his forearm.

Obi Wan looked backed confused as Anakin suddenly enclosed his old master in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for everything Obi Wan, for understanding..." Anakin thanked him solemnly.

After Anakin released him Ahsoka likewise gave him a crushing hug.

"We'll miss you master..." Ahsoka's tone was fracturing with emotion again.

Obi Wan looked down as they stared at him.

"Master..." Anakin said knowing that this may very well be the last time he ever spoke to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan looked up again still with the uncharacteristic grief dancing behind his eyes.

"Come with us... Leave the Order, come make a new life with us..." Anakin pleaded.

Obi Wan looked sorely tempted... But finally he grinned, looking at Anakin purposely, with a grateful tone he answered his apprentice.

"Anakin, I can't. My place is here, I have already given everything I have to the Order, it is where I belong... But thanks for the offer... There was a time I would have taken you up on it, but it is long since past my old friend." He collected himself as he took a deep breath, looking to them both he said his farewell.

"May the force be with you both..." He said as he began to make his way back to the temple, they watched him ascend up the stairs and fade from view.

"No matter what I am losing someone today..." Anakin whispered as Ahsoka reached out and clasped his hand in comfort.

After a minute of standing there in solace he looked over at her, a sad yet grateful look in his eyes, he turned them toward the path that led to the transport ships.

"Come on snips, lets go." He said as he put an arm around her waist, She nodded as they both began to walk down the path, leaving the Order and everything else behind them.

"Where do you think we should go master?" She asked, not really caring much as her distracted eyes belied the turmoil of emotions burning in her, though she did think on the location to an extent.

"Anakin". He told her his eyes still facing forward.

"What?" She quickly asked, confused.

"Just Anakin, I am no longer your master, Ahsoka..." He said, his shoulders staying nearly stationary as he kept walking, he seemed to be brooding on distant dark things.

As she focused on the feeling of his arm around her most her worries melted away, thinking about the future she began to grin with slight eccentricity.

"Anakin..." She murmured as he glanced back down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... For coming with me..." His distant eyes suddenly smoldered at he looked at her, it drew her in as she reached up as she gave him a quick kiss, he followed her mouth back not letting the contact end for a few wondrous moments.

"Ahsoka, I would have followed you no matter what happened, you are the only thing that keeps me going anymore... I can't lose you... " His vulnerable voice pierced her heart, she reached her own arm around his waist now as she squeezed his side for a moment.

Ahsoka felt comfort in his words, but also worry with how attached he was to her... She wasn't immortal, what would it do to him if she died...And what would it do to her if she lost him?" She groaned slightly at how much her body ached at the thought... Even running from clones and her master had been much less taxing than such fears...

"Have you decided where were going yet?" Her words were curious rather than impatient.

"I can't think of anywhere I'd like to go... Do you have any ideas?" He asked her his eyes returning to their distant pondering.

Ahsoka thought about all the planets they had been to, she searched in her heart for one she had liked enough to return to...

"Home..." She muttered softly, distant memories playing in her mind as she pondered her limited memory of her home planet.

"Shili?" She could see the idea of living on peaceful planet with few dangers didn't immediately appeal to him.

After a few moments of him deliberating she added.

"I can't think of a safer place to settle down... To put this war behind us." Her words hung in the air as he continued to think about the implications of living on a peaceful planet.

"Ahsoka... We're Jedi... Or at least we were an hour ago... Are you sure your ready to give up our lifestyle? We could be mercenaries or bounty hunters even, hell we could even be respectable security guards, imagine what people would pay to have two Jedi protecting them" He winked at her mischievously

"I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to go home Anakin, I don't know why I have such a desire to return to Shili but I feel as if the force is calling me there" Her weary voice caused him to pause momentarily.

"If Shili is where your hearts set then we'll go to Shili... If I have to become a low life farmer to be with you Ahsoka then that is what I will be." A brilliant smile radiated from his face.

"I don't think you'l have to worry about that." She grinned back at him as she moved her left hand over to his right, lacing their fingers together... She could hardly wait to get him alone.

"There are giant beasts on Shili, people have to stick together to survive even with advanced technology... I killed one to earn my Silka Beads..." She confided in him.

"That reminds me..." He muttered as he stopped in the middle of the path unexpectedly. He pulled her Silka Beads out from a pouch on his belt.

Her heart lit up, she had already accepted that the should never wear them again... Tears came to her eyes as he motioned for her to learn her head down.

"Don't ever take these off again..." He said firmly even though she hadn't been the one to remove the beads. She felt complete having them dangle behind her Lekku once again, she threw herself at him hugging him tightly enough to knock the wind out of him, as he gasped slightly she breathed in his wonderful scent... It was a good musky odor that filled her with need.

"Uh Anakin..." She asked more quietly than necessary as she tenderly looked up at him.

"Yea Snips?" He answered in the same quite tone, teasing her with the nickname.

"Before we go to Shili we should..." Her face burned red as her sentence cut off.

Anakin noticed her burning face, he grinned catching her meaning...

"Yea." He laughed.

"We can go stay somewhere for a little while before we go. We won't leave until we are good and ready, I still have a lot of credits on me." He was grinning ear to ear with the implications of her unfinished question.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves in a luxurious apartment Anakin had called it a _'parting gift to ourselves for all we have sacrificed for the republic'_ , the room was exceptionale as it was located about ten kilometers away from the Jedi Temple and even further from the Senate building...

As Ahsoka dwelt on her trial she began to shiver with the feeling of having a hundred people glaring at her hungry for her blood... She would never step foot in there again if she could help it, she grimaced at how she was nearly sentenced to death because of her treacherous "friend" Barris. Ahsoka had never suspected Barris however Barris seemed content to use her as a scapegoat and call it justice. How was killing your own friends justice?!

She sighed trying desperately to think about something else.

They were about a hundred and forty stories above the surface level which spoke volumes to the expense of the housing...There were two beds, one kitchen, one bathroom and a living room, she was standing in the living room staring out to the east through a tall glass paned window, the living room had a large curved couch which faced the northern wall, the bedroom was to the south... It also had a few panes of glass which showed the city... Luckily for them the glass was one sided so that nothing from inside the cozy apartment could be seen through the glass... She blushed at the idea of having passersby in their speeders staring at shock at the events taking place behind the windows...

The walls were a beautiful uniform of Arsenic, the dark grey absorbed the light but without diminishing the aura of the place... It felt warm and comfortable. The floors were a kind of self cleaning carpet the same shade as the walls, the place might be seen as oblique but to her it was rapturous, the view outside was incredible, though of course she preferred the view she had often gotten from the bridge of the republic cruisers, The beauty of space was something many took for granted but not Ahsoka.

Anakin walked into the room staring at her as sidled up to her...

Ahsoka suddenly felt weak with dread for the questions she was about to ask him... She shouldn't need to ask him anything now but she had to be sure.

"Anakin, are you sure you want to be with me? I know how much you enjoy being a Jedi and fighting..." Her voice was etched was sadness, Ahsoka felt like she was stealing his future...

"Ahsoka, I love you, that is all that matters. I already told you that I would be willing to go anywhere or do anything for you, Love is rarely rational... I should know. Even though Love can sometimes cause pain and suffering that does not mean that we shouldn't indulge in such things." The wisdom of his words made her look at him with a speculative expression.

"You really mean that? You would love someone even if it hurt you? Or someone else?" His eyes shifted downward.

"Without Love we are nothing Ahsoka, love is what brings meaning to our lives... When I was a kid I loved to pod race but the real motivation for me engaging in such a dangerous sport was so I could earn enough money to buy my mothers freedom... I loved her." His eyes took on a grim cast as rage kindled in them.

"I returned to Tatooine ten years later after having visions of her suffering, of her calling out to me for help... I found her..." Ahsoka was studying his face, she reached out her thing hand placing in on his arm for comfort.

"She died in my arms... The love I had for my mother caused me terrible pain, it also caused the death of many of her killers... Does that make the love evil?" He suddenly locked into her eyes, she puzzled over the complex question.

"The Jedi say attachment is wrong because it clouds our judgment..." Ahsoka replied, Anakin knew that she didn't believe that nonsense since she was clearly attached to him...

"The Jedi are hypocrites, they are attached to many things including people... It is not possible to be without attachment, even droids form attachments to some extent and a droid has more wisdom than some of the Jedi Masters..." Anakin's voice became bitter with anger.

"I couldn't believe what Mace told you, how he was trying to twist his own mistakes as being some hidden test from the force..." One of Anakins fists began to clench much as it had in the council chamber.

Ahsoka squeezed his arm, she had seen the rage burning in Anakins eyes when the other masters were speaking... She had been angry herself...

"I wasn't pleased either Anakin... I left remember?" She reminded him.

The look of anger and its subsequent shadow left his face, he smiled as he turned his head, putting the side of his head on top of her Lekku in a gesture of affection...

Ahsoka was pondering what the council had told her, she could still hardly believe that only a few hours ago she had forsaken everything, even Anakin though she should have known that he was too stubborn to let her get away from him. She mused about how much better her life would have been if she had fallen for him sooner...

His fingers rubbed into her lower neck tenderly, she moaned softly at the feeling, her muscles slowly unknotting at his precise ministrations as the lights of the city shone through the numerous panes of glass which made up the entire wall, the Jedi Temple shined in the distance as it did every night...

Now that she was alone with him Ahsoka could hardly restrain herself, she turned to him as his lips curved tempting her to lean in. She kissed him deeply, she tilted her head up whispering breathily into his ear "I want you in me." wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss...

Her words made him chuckle, the breath of his laugh mingling with their kiss.

"As you wish, my lady." His teasing manner only inflamed her swelling need for him.

His hand roamed over her concealed belly, he grabbed her Lightsabers putting them into one hand, with a look of feigned consternation he unclasped her belt latch with the force, dangling it flew a couple feet away falling to the floor, she giggled at exaggerated demonstration. She reached out and grabbed his own blade, testing it's hefty weight in her fist as she grinned up at him.

They had retrieved her lost Lightsabers before Anakin had booked the apartment, the scene at the Republic Military Headquarters had been tense considering that a good portion of the clone staff had been part of the effort to track Ahsoka down, she hadn't said a word to any of them as they had retrieved her lost weapons from a security station deep within the building... It had been awkward.

"We better put these away before someone get's hurt." She put special significance into the last word...

Anakin lifted all three sabers again with the force, placing them gently on a table in the back bedroom, his lips suddenly returned to her, his hands reached down gripping her tube top, as she lifted her arms straight up she looked at him with a lusty look in her eyes.

 _'I've wanted to do this for so long, now that I am I can hardly believe it..."_ Anakin sighed to himself, he began pulling her top off, her sumptuous breasts spilling out of it... He stared at them...

He couldn't have formed more perfect tits in a thousand years, they were a dazzling deep shade of grey crimson which matched her arousing tan skin, lust filling his eyes as he leaned forward kissing her nipples as he gently squeezed her supple mounds between his strong fingers, she leaned into him as sex began to throb with the need of him, his tongues against her slick flesh filled her with an uncontrollable desire, as he started to lightly teeth her nipples his hands lowered smoothly down her belly to her pants, he reached under the elastic grey fabric his finger sliding down as they reached her smooth wet lips... He rubbed his first two fingers up and down her letting her clit slide between the narrow space between them.

"Oh god..." She moaned at the intense sensation pulsing between her exquisite legs.

Putting one hand behind her bottom and the other around her back he picked her up, carrying her to the back bedroom which had just enough light coming through the windows to see everything in grey shade as he lovingly kissed her, this time his tongue explored her mouth however he was a little too vigorous and he accidentally sliced the roof of his tongue on one of her sharp teeth, she could taste the blood and instead of pulling back he kissed her more fiercely... it was so erotic that she couldn't help but be swept away in the all consuming nature of the kiss, her heart was pounding so hard that it was like drum beats in her head, he gently laid her down on the bed which had black sheets and two pillows near the frame, he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, he chuckled at what had just happened, it was a laugh filled with desire but not with much humor as he leaned down sensually undoing the buckles on her boots as she closed her eyes, sighing at the feeling of him removing her gear... It was a pleasure all its own the feeling of him removing her clothes, revealing herself unto him.

Anakin was nearly in a trance with the overpowering need, his Jedi training kept him just above the water making it so that he could take his time enjoying this lovely creature rather than ravishing her in an untimely fashion and thus ruining the experience for both of them... He loved her so damn much it hurt and this feeling only increased the more of her skin his memory drank in... He was like a famished man who was now feasting on the most sumptuous of foods... He grinned at his own joke.

Ahsoka her eyes still closed as she felt his fingers unclasp the last of her boot buckles, groaned with impatience wanting his hand to continue his erotic rubbing... She felt one then both of her boots slide off her small feet then his hands were at her waist pulling her pants down, she bent her legs making it easier for him remove them... She heard the noise of fabric on metal, opening her eyes she saw him begin to remove his glove from his mechanical hand but then he realized that it would be better if the glove stayed on, he looked at her apologetically... Ignoring the look she stood up and walked over to him, she took off both of his gloves, she stared at the metal of his artificial hand...

It was golden and slim, the fingers slimmer than normal but the function of it was intricate and sufficient for any task, even this one... She wasn't repulsed, it was a part of him and thus she loved it... She stood by him reaching up as she kissed him mashing her breasts against his tunic, he sighed in bliss as this time her kissing traveled down his neck, she removed his belt and then his top.

Anakin's rigid muscles gleamed in the faint light as Ahsoka stared at him, her right hand extended as she ran her smooth fingers over his corded bulk, he moaned slightly with the sensation of her hand running over him.

She proceeded to slowly pull his pants down, he kicked his boots off as she continued to pull, his fully erect cock was pushing through his boxers, she grinned lustfully at the sight.

Ahsoka grabbed his hard cock through the thin fabric making him groan, slowly moving her hand up and down until the friction made him pant with unfulfilled need, in a quick motion he removed his boxers from his waist nudging them a few feet away with his left foot, Ahsoka was also breathing hard at the sight of him...

She wasn't good at making such estimations but she was sure that he had to be a good seven inches long which was pretty imposing to her, more wetness greeted her at the thought of it inside her...

Smiling impishly up at him she quickly kissed him passionately before grabbing his arm and pushing him onto the bed... the bed was fairly large, making it easy and comfortable to lay flat, she crawled over his legs resting one knee between his as she bent down grasping his cock, it twitched with his heart beat and that knowledge alone caused her wetness to abound even more,.

Ahsoka looked up at him as she slowly moved her tongue over his throbbing tip making him moan softly. She paused as she listened to his reaction, suddenly she moved her mouth over him, sucking lovingly as she slowly put more and more of his thick shaft deeper into her mouth.

Anakin tilted his head back staring up at the ceilng as he was nearly driven into delirium at the sensation of her perfect mouth taking in his rigid member...

"Ugh" he grunted as her teeth lightly grazed his shaft near the hilt, her tongue slightly rubbing and twisting over his length as her lips pressed down on him, she had just begun and already he was coming close to his climax... Ahsoka gripped his sack a little too tightly causing a bit of pain as she continued to suck him down repeatedly...

 _'Where in the blazes did she learn this?'_ He thought, however in the heat of the moment he didn't really care... She was his now, just as he was hers, that was all that mattered anymore...

As his cock repeatedly slid through her wet grey lips, slightly plunging into her throat he instinctually reached forward grasping her Lekku as he guided her down onto his cock until her angle was just right.

He started moaning no longer needing to guide her to achieve the absolute most pleasure from her ministrations...

"Ahsoka, ugh... I am about to..." She suddenly patted his thigh as she looked up, her eyes consumed in a lusty glint making him understand that she wanted him to cum in her throat...

She started to suck him down faster and faster making a wet sound as she breathed through her nose in a muffled moan, her moan sent vibrations through his cock making him gasp with the added sensation.

Anakin began to tense and with an unfathomable burst of ecstasy and uncontained pleasure that shot through his cock and lower spine, he exploded into her hot wet mouth as she suddenly clamped down tightly while being careful not to bite him.

After his member flexed he moaned with feeling of his seed rushing out of him as she swallowed once then twice.

Ahsoka slowly sucked as her lips released his cock, it was drenched in saliva and cum... His rapid breath began to slow as she wiped her lips as she laughed a little bit at his expression.

"Ahsoka... Wow, just... You are amazing" His words spluttering as he eyed her in awed shock, He never knew that she was so skilled in such things...He leaned forward and not caring he kissed her deeply now making her go onto her back, giving himself time to recover as he saw to her pleasure.

Ahsoka felt smug and joyous as she gave him so much pleasure, she had nearly blushed at her own boldness especially at how she had swallowed his...

Her face reddened as her maneuvered her onto her back where he had been laying mere moments before... She bit her lower lip in anticipation for what he was going to do to het, she longed for him to start having already tasted the beginning of his skilled foreplay...

Anakin gazed down at Ahsoka as she laid on her back, her breasts heaving steadily with her easy breathing, his hand rested between her petite legs as he continued what he had started before, rubbing her clit between his finger as he kissed her sweat slicked breasts and all around them, _'it's her turn to moan'_ he thought to himself with eager determination in his rush to make her feel the joy of sexual gratification that he knew so well. His fingers maintained their intricate pattern until she was panting, he quickly slid his index finger deep into her wet silken flesh, parting her elastic membrane as it squeezed in response. He was hard already as he nearly moaned with the feeling of her pussy sucking on his finger, he slowly moved it out, instantly replacing i with his middle and ring finger... He had learned this technique through much experience, he grinned at the vivid memories now glad that Ahsoka was the one featured in this chapter of his life.

Ahsoka nearly screamed at the feeling of his fingers in her as he began to curl them inside of her hitting a very tender spot on the roof of her slit.

The powerful pleasure from the movement was incredible, her head buzzed with the accumulating emotion and sensation his fingers ignited within her, she arched her back slightly causing her to move towards him which pushed his fingers even deeper in her, Anakin sighed in lust as his hand began to pull upwards in a quick rhythm that when combined with his continually curling his fingers nearly caused her to pass out from the sheer ecstasy of it.

Ahsoka lost herself in the feeling as he was entranced in the motion of her exquisite body...There was a continual wet sound that aroused both of them the longer it continued, suddenly the sensation of his curling fingers intensified ten fold as he began rubbing her clit in a similar fashion as before with his free hand, she had no idea anyone could feel this much pleasure at one time and after only a mete minute of the unrelenting pace she began to violently orgasm, causing her whole body to shake as liquid pooled over his exposed hand...

She nearly screamed at the sensation her whole body trembling with unfathomable ecstasy...

Anakin sighed lustfully at her reaction she saw and grinned invitingly, he was fully recovered now as he stared at her breasts as they repeatedly heaved from the exertion...

He gently grabbed both her thighs as he moved her legs apart affording him an excellent angle into her slightly swollen labia. He leaned forward as he licked her up and down a few time, rolling his tongue around her clit making her gasp and squirm... She wasn't the only smug one anymore, his smirk kept her heart racing as she started into his smoldering blue eyes.

Engrossed with the overpowering libido consuming him he gripped his long slick member in one fist the other resting on her inner left thy as he slowly tilted it into her perfect slit. The feeling of her warm flesh squeezing around his cock was enough to make him moan her name.

"Ahh Ahsoka", she likewise was moaning at the feel of his thick member splitting her open.

Ahsoka could hardly believe what they were doing, but it felt so right and she had longed for this for so long, he was fulfilling her most base desires as she fulfilled his... She didn't feel regret only joyous love as their flesh became one...

Anakin slowly pushed into her, feeling her delicious flesh part as he continued his downward plunge, her membrane was a perfect shade of garnet, it's beauty intensified his lust the longer he gazed at it...

Soon he was in as far as he could go, pausing for a moment as he enjoyed the incredible sensation of his member being squeezed by vaginal wall, sighing at the feeling he slowly extracted himself, her lips clinging to his member as if in protest until he suddenly and ruthlessly pushed into her again, it was accompanied by a squelch that matched her immense wet need for him. He began to expertly delve into her silken depths as she began to pant at the fire burning through her as she needfully observed him repeatedly penetrating deep within her.

After a particularly deep thrust, Ahsoka could feel his cock push slightly against her womb. She grunted in both pain and a burning ecstasy... to have him so deep in her was filling her with even more wetness.

Anakin enjoyed the sounds of her breathing being halted every time his member slid down to its fullest length, her short breaths matched the pace of his lustful motion, his hand reached down and began rubbing her clit causing her to cry out as his fingers matched the rhythm of his excessive drilling.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open causing her pants to become louder which added to his needful excitement.

Ahsoka leaned her head up, her liquid cyan eyes staring at the vulgar action, the sight causing the sensation to feel more vivid, she could intimately feel the corded veins in his thick cock rub against the sides of her pussy which significantly increased the pleasure as she continued to watch him delve into her tight clit over and over again.

The feel of her body pressed against him was making him lose all sense of self control, how his sack slapped against her as his member slid down her tight crevice was causing him to pant, he barely got enough air from the fierce exertion, his mouth wide open as he occasionally groaned... She would also match his rhythm, every time he pushed down into her her muscles would clamp so that as he pulled out her, her vaginal walls would grip his cock causing an explosion of pleasure as he felt each of her bumps rub over his shaft... he was gonna cum and long before he planned too, he decided to make the most of in...

Anakin paused, Ahsoka looked up in impatient confusion, she clearly hadn't wanted him to stop, he grinned reassuringly as he leaned down a bit more while he was still in her so that his cock angled upward so it was more aligned with her waist hips. This would hurt him a little bit but it was worth hearing her screams of pleasure.

Ahsoka moaned loudly as he started thrusting into her again, his member was now hitting her special spot causing her eyes to bulge in uncontained ecstasy, her moaning continued which was what he had hoped as he continued to rapidly delve into her small cardinal frevice.

Anakin was very glad that the room he had requested had sound proof walls, it made it all the more enticing just for this moment...

Ahsoka was completely overcome by the feeling of him smashing into her most sensitive and tender spot, she could feel his cock hitting the roof of her vagina causing the skin to bulge outward ever so slightly.

She could barely breath through the intense torrent of sensations that were pounding through her, it captivated her mind filling it with a bursting fire that spread pleasure throughout her body, the pleasure culminated in her pussy as she gasped and screamed nearly silently as she started to cum.

He could feel her tightening and knew that she was beginning to orgasm again, he gritted his teeth as he thoroughly and repeatedly impaled her on his long member, the feeling of her sucking him back as the vacuum it created when he pulled out was making him blind with the burning sensation, he tensed up, suddenly without warning and before he even began to orgasm he exploded into her as she moaned loudly, his orgasm came late but it was so strong that it left his cock flexing long after the last drop of cum had spread into her...

They both recovered their breath, sweat condensed on the flesh of their slick bodies. Ahsoka looking into his eyes slowly groaned as he his cock slid gracefully out of her, it had acted like a stopper and consequentially white fluid started to slowly stream down her as it spread over her delicious looking thighs and down her supple bottom, he couldn't help but beam as he expressed his satisfaction with her... She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her heart and mind matched her body and he would never be able to leave her...

He firmly pressed himself to her as he leaned forward between her legs as he kissed her passionately and deeply before resting his head between her breasts as she wrapped her arms over his head, enclosing him in herself... He felt comfort and contentment in her embrace...

Ahsoka put her hands over his head, curling his hair between her fingers... She had always wanted to do this since she had first seen Anakin... She looked down at his naked flesh joined to hers in a tight embrace, she sighed in contentment.

"Wow... Anakin..." She said as she stared at him, a pleasant look warming her eyes, she could feel the vibration of his chuckle as a lustful grin played around her lips, he looked up grinning back at her.

He suddenly crawled over to her side, reaching around her as she turned to face him, he leaned over kissing her deeply until they were both gasping for breath.

Love blazed in her eyes as she stared at him, he returned the look as he smoldered at her, the passion in his deep burning blue eyes taking her breath away... After continually gazing into his eyes for some time, her eye lids began to droop as she drifted off into blissful sleep, Anakin reached over and gently turned her around, he pressed lush body against him as he enclosed her, one arm cradling her shoulders as the other rested over her belly.

Anakin watched her sleep for a time, he rested his chin behind her neck as her body conformed to his. He kissed her Lekku, her brow and lastly her neck as he soundlessly whispered near her concealed ear...

"I will love you now and forever Ahsoka..." Anakin watched the lights of the many ships on Coruscant form shadows on the walls and bed as she slept on, the sight outside the window could not be more majestic... A tear of joy dripped off his cheek as he mused, his eyelids lowering as peacefully drifted off into the sweet dreams of unfettered sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny will likely always have mixed POV's even if some sections have a single POV, it makes it easier to write and much more informative in my opinion._

* * *

 _ **Destiny**_

 _ **Dark Tidings:**_

* * *

Warmth surrounded Ahsoka as she peacefully rose from the depths of sleep, the sound of Anakin's slow breathing echoed in her ears. She smiled at the noise, _'I love that sound_...She thought contentedly, she felt happy for the first time in her relatively short life.

She could feel his corded muscular left arm cushioning her shoulders and Lekku, she sighed blissfully at the feel of his warm skin as she listened to his heart beating through the strong limb under her and from his chest which was pressed up against her back.

She no longer felt the need to get up, so she just laid there, breathing slowly as she began losing herself in scattered thoughts. She wasn't obligated to do anything anymore considering that she had left the Jedi Order and the conflict. The call to war had faded and she found it hard to care anymore about the Clone Wars and its constituent politics. Ahsoka had given nearly everything and more to the republic, and for what? The war had only continued to grow larger every day regardless of the efforts of both Jedi and clone. Her smile slowly faded as she remembered all the clones and others who had died before her eyes in that terrible never ending hell...

 _'I walked away...'_ She told herself, banishing the painful memories for a time...

Her eyes slowly slid open as a glorious view greeted her. She gazed out the paned glass windows into the brilliant morning light of a new day on Coruscant, a new day in her new life. Ships bustled to and fro in every direction both visible and invisible to her, Ahsoka could see the buildings and vehicles clear to the edge of the horizon which faded into the obscurity of smoke like pollution...

Yawning she stretched gently, careful not to disturb Anakin, she knew he needed his rest perhaps more than anyone else... These last few days had been chaotic and a little too interesting for either of them.

The ache in her thighs was pleasant to behold, the slight pain was actually a boon to her for it was an undistinguished evidence of the fierce passion that had consumed them both the night before. Her grin widened at the memory of his love, at his swelling need for her...

Before the trial which would determine the rest of her life, she had spent many nights dreaming of Anakin. Her days were filled with the thought of his words, at the memory of how his penetrating eyes would always peer into her soul with both understanding and empathy... Her desire for him only grew the longer they were together, first as soldiers, then as friends and now thankfully, as partners in the truest sense of the word but she had never actually believed even for a second that he would be hers... How could she compare to her beautiful friend Padme?

 _'Perhaps he would still be with her right now if it wasn't for this war.'_ She didn't like the implications of the sad thought, as much as she hated the war she had to admit that without it she would never have been a part of his life and thus wouldn't have been laying here in this warm sun soaked bed beside the love of her life, the only one she would ever love...

Ahsoka stared up at the ceiling, the sunlight coming in through the large windows was absorbed by the grey color that covered the walls and ceiling, she slowly breathed in the stale air that was permeated with their scent... She liked the smell, it reminded her of the exertion from hours of combat and how that the clones and Anakin would always be with her no matter how difficult the day had been, Anakin would always be hers now... In life and in death...

Her thoughts returned to Padme... Padme was bewitching in her beauty, something that had brought Ahsoka to jealously on more than one occasion, however she had always valued her as a good friend, she still did... It was shocking to think that Anakin had left her... Had given up Padme for her...

 _'I doubt I would have made the same choice were I him...'_ The thought saddened her as the remnant of pain became sharper, stealing some of her bliss.

 _'What could have been doesn't matter, he chose me and he is with me now...'_ She comforted herself with the words she knew to be true, she remembered all the agony she had seen expressed on his beautiful face these last few days, anguish on account of her...

 _'I wont hurt him again by doubting him.'_ Ahsoka vowed to herself, she couldn't handle seeing that look on his face again, it reminded her of the desperate expression of a burning man... She knew the pain he felt to some extent and was unwilling to add to it for she feared adding anymore than she already had.

Her gaze slowly returned to the majestic sight out the transparent glass... The Jedi Temple gleamed in the distance while its darker counterpart, the senate building stood gloomily as if it were glaring down at everything around it's grey patina.

The astonishing quantity of ships in the upper atmosphere had always astonished her... She had studied the layout of Coruscant numerous times during the years spent training at the Jedi Temple, however regardless of how many times she saw it, it still amazed her that such a place could exist outside the dreams of the most creative of artisans.. Two trillion people all clustered together on one planet, structures covered the entirety of the planets surface, the intricate architecture was present even to the extent of permeating deep down into the crust of the planet though miraculously it still had a viable atmosphere comprised with seasons and numerous weather patterns... Of course it was all regulated by machines, regardless it still lent an unmistakable beauty to the planet.

Ahsoka tensed as Anakin stirred slightly, he enclosed her even tighter in his strong grip as he whispered in his sleep, the words caught her off guard...

"Ahsoka... Don't leave... I love you..." Her heart ached at his soft plea, even in his subconscious mind he was afraid of losing her...

 _'What did I ever do to deserve this man?'_ She thought as her mind wandered back to a distant mission in her past... He had saved her life and the life of many others including master Aayla Secura from their own heavily damaged cruiser as it was disintegrating in the heat of battle... Anakin had been injured from the fire of an intense blow back and for a time she had been paralyzed with the fear that he would die. Flashes of the terror and pain she had felt during that time flickered before her eyes, the gnawing ache settling in her stomach as she imagined his lifeless body, cradled in her arms...

She forced the thoughts from her mind, _'i refuse to think of him dying, if that time ever comes I will make sure it's me that dies... Not him'_ Her determined thought made her heart race in anxiety... Ahsoka couldn't live without him, not now that they had finally fallen for each other... Her heart and mind was as much a part of him as his mechanical arm that currently rested across her belly...

She could feel Anakin's heartbeat through the veins in his arm, turning, she stared into his strong face... Her lips inched closer as her fingers found his own, her other hand softly began tracing the curve of his broad jaw and before she could help it she leaned forward, lightly kissing him as he slept on.

A smile spread across his lips as he muttered something unintelligible, she thought she heard her name and "love" again...Her smile matched his own as she began carefully utilizing her graceful agility, maneuvering herself out of his affectionate hold without rousing him from sleep... She needed to get cleaned up... She hadn't showered in days, she grimaced at the thought...Ahsoka hadn't had the time nor opportunity for such luxuries as cleanliness while being on the run.

She glanced around the illuminated room, her eyes catching on a door stationed to her right, it was the washroom and it connected to the bedroom. _'How convenient.'_ she thought, standing on the soft carpet as her shadow fell over Anakins sleeping form. Spotting her clothes she moved silently, she gathering them up in her lean arms and then proceeded to the door, as she walked her exquisitely tan, naked body reflected some of the light shining in through the glossy windows, the door hissed open permitting her as she slowly walked into the spacious wash room.

The room was moderately sized though it was massive compared to the wash rooms on the cruisers and the humble ones at the Jedi Temple. She looked around, her gaze running across the walls... There was a shower cubicle at the opposite end of the door with a sink to the right and a toilet further down the room, her gaze stopped on a terminal on the wall to her right, it had a few round openings protruding from the wall.

"Oh thank God." She murmured, recognizing it was a clothes station. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like to have clean clothes hugging her smooth flesh. Her feet quickly slid across the checkered waterproof tile that coated the room until she was in front of the terminal, she glanced at the panel as she opened one of the round glass doors and tossed her clothes in...

As she was about to start a wash cycle she paused, _'Wait... I forgot his...'_ She muttered a curse as she quickly walked back to the door, She didn't know if his clothes needed to be cleaned but knowing her master that was likely the case... She rushed back into the bedroom, pausing to gaze at him... He was still on his back at an awkward angle as he continued to breath slowly, she watched him for a time until he suddenly turned over in his sleep, his arms and legs sprawled out giving her an intimate view of his lean yet graceful body... Ahsoka's face reddened at the sight, causing images from the night before to flash before her eyes... Her need awakened as the memory of him plunging deep within her played through her mind... She tried to calm herself, he was asleep and likely needed his rest even more than she had... Ahsoka gathered up his unique Jedi uniform, she silently rushed back to the washer, throwing his clothes in with hers as she flipped the activation switch. It wouldn't take too long for them to get clean, she sighed happily knowing that the machine would automatically dry them as well...

 _'This apartment is gonna make me lazy...'_ She thought to herself with a slight grin as she stared at the clothes spinning in the machine.

 _'I'm already starting to feel like his wife._ ' Ahsoka muttered, her grin widening at the delicious thought. She looked over at the shower opposite the door, it was spacious enough for ten people...

 _I think I can find a use for you...'_ She thought coyly, her gaze left the shower for the sink to the right as she noticed the few mirrors lining the wall above it. Ahsoka hesitantly moved in for a closer look at herself, she stared at her reflection...

She was surprised for she really was as beautiful as Anakin had reassured her numerous times even before they started acting on such sentiment, she stared back into her own eyes, the liquid cyan that surrounded her pupils made her feel good.

She liked her own eyes almost as much as she loved his, they were like two different shades of the same penetrating blue... Her's was like the water of a shallow jaded pond while his was the blue of a deep ocean... She knew which she preferred...

Ahsoka reached up touching her smooth face, it was a beautiful warm color, like honey... She tried seeing herself in the way Anakin saw her as she concentrated at the reflected image... Her cheeks heated at the thought of what he must see when he looked at her, she lightly brushed the tips of her fingers down the lovely skin of her face, slowly moving it down her neck until she delicately examined her own breasts... She liked how she looked more and more the longer she gazed at herself as she began to understand his fierce attraction to her... During her self examination she had noticed how sticky her flesh was... That was to be expected, after spending days running from elite clone troopers and her master in the dankness of the lower city. She concluded however that a good portion of her griminess was from the passionate exertion of their intense love making the previous night. She looked down at her legs and what shone between them... His seed had dried on her, it had made her skin flaky, she brushed her hand over the sumptuous folds of her sex and as she did so her need for him was began to rekindle itself at an alarming rate... She decided to quickly hop in the shower before being overcome by the intense desire.

Ahsoka glanced to the terminal located on the wall inside the showers large chamber, the misty glass that formed the walls of the shower were slightly transparent as if the glass was recently frozen, but she knew that such features were just the typical design for concealing obscenity from unwanted eyes...

She slid the glass door open as she moved into the enclosed space, her hand extended toward the wall as she eyed the terminal, it had numerous options ranging from temperature, water pressure and the added bonus of dispensing soap in the water...

 _'I'm definitely going to need that'._ She smirked to herself as she turned the hot water on, it rushed down in a thousand streams which pounded against the supple flesh of her face and neck, she turned around so the hot water would wash down her Lekku which caused the water to trickle across her elegant spine... Ahsoka moaned at the rapturous feeling, at how the dirt and grimy sweat was washed away by the pure water...

The republic cruisers she had served on for years could not compare to this decadence she thought, her eyes closing as her body relaxed. She entered a near trance like state as the current washed away the filth from her body... If only her the dirt in her mind could be washed away so easily...

* * *

Anakin's eyes snapped open, he could hear running water coming from somewhere to his right.

 _'Ahsoka...'_ He thought frantically for a moment as his hand searched the bed, it ran over the indent her body had made in its soft fabric... His memory began to slowly seep back... He had been having a nightmare, a common occurrence for him but this one was particularly frightening, in it he had been chasing Ahsoka through the Jedi Temple and every time he rounded a corner he would just catch a glimpse of the tips of her lustrous Lekku braids disappearing around the next bend in front of him, he had been frantically sprinting for what felt like years until finally being pulled out of the dark spectacle by the sound of running water...

He sighed in relief, the pain in his heart evaporating as he remembered the night before... How her slick curvaceous body had clung to him and how he had indulged himself in the folds of her lovely flesh... Anakin groaned as his hand moved down to his crotch, he had been hard from the moment he awoke but now it was becoming unbearable as it throbbed painfully.

 _'Ugh, I forgot how much it could hurt...'_ His body remembered the pain even if he didn't, he was aching from the night before especially since he had fucked her in that special way... He didn't regret it though, hearing her near screams of pleasure was still making him numb with ecstasy even though it had been many hours before...

 _'She's in the shower...'_ A smile began creeping across his face... _'I think I'll go and join her... Shes not the only one covered in filth...'_ He thought to himself, remembering all the time he had spent hunting her in the last few days... Apparently he had been so determined to keep her for himself that even his dreams were being filled with the desperate hope that had now been realized.

Anakin sat up as he quickly scanned the decadent grey room.

 _'Where's my clothes?'_ He thought, the answer instantly coming to him... _'I'll make a wife out of her yet'_ He joked to himself as his gaze slid to the washroom. The memory of their love making trickled through his mind as his face took on an even wider smile that displayed his white teeth. _'I hope the rest of my life feels like this...'_ He thought, standing up as he yawned and stretched, his corded muscles snapped and popped at the strained tension. His groin wasn't the only thing that was sore he realized as he messaged his sore shoulder. _'Damn you Barris!'_ He growled inwardly, he had landed painfully on his shoulder after a lengthy fall as he fought that wicked woman... He evaluated the feeling of his body, he realized that he had really pushed his mind and body to the limit of endurance in the days of his frantic search for his beloved Padawan... He would be in a lot less pain if she had just trusted him...

 _'Or maybe not'_ He groaned as the thought of her being executed brought sweat to his brow... Anakin would have fought to the bitter end before allowing such a tragedy to take place... Anger flashed through him as he thought of the smug look the Chancellor wore as he was about to pronounce judgment on Ahsoka, Anakin now hated both the senate and the chancellor, he had thought Palpatine was his friend... _'Yet another mistake that nearly cost me and Ahsoka everything.'_ He felt guilty, if she had died it would have been his fault... Sometimes it really felt like he was fighting fate to keep that girl alive but he would face anything to keep her with him... Forever.

He looked out the window, staring at the glorious view of Corcuscant... It had to be late morning, _'Guess I really needed that sleep',_ he was usually up before Ahsoka and rarely did he get more than a few hours of sleep at a time but clearly the exhaustion of the last few days had caught up with him, if truth be told he had been pushed beyond endurance for the last few years of this God awful war.

Groaning, he straightened as his bones cracked in protest, he glanced at the grey carpeted floor, he really did like the layout of the apartment... _'I wonder what our home on Shili will be like?'_ He grimaced at the thought, they would likely be living in some shack on that primitive planet... Anakin could easily handle living like a poor recluse, but he preferred the convenience of up to date technology, he was a mechanic after all... What would a mechanic like himself do on a planet that rarely used machines?

 _'I bet Shili does have machines, I'm just working myself up.'_ He mused as he flexed his mechanical fingers.

His thoughts shifted to a much more pleasant subject... Ahsoka. As his gaze rose to the washroom door from which he could hear the sound of water splashing against multiple surfaces, A grin suddenly stole onto his face. He began sluggishly walking toward the washroom door, it hissed open as he confidently strode into the steaming room. It smelled good, her scent filled the air which lifted his spirits as he looked towards the source of the steam, the sound of water loudly beating against tile and her supple flesh... Small white panels illuminated the room, the glass was just barely transparent enough for him to see her tan outline. His grin widened as he boldly walked toward the sliding glass door, as his fingers extended just barely touching the handle, the door quickly rolled back. And there she was, like a good spirit in the flesh... Her liquid cyan eyes staring into his with loving tenderness. He silently thanked the force, she had become everything to him, he was absolutely sure that no matter how much time would pass that she was the only thing that he would want.

The grin stayed on his face as he eagerly looked her up and down, his roguish behavior caused her slight embarrassment, but she seemed to rapidly overcome her short lived mortification. Ahsoka became more confident as she began mimicking his lustful analysis, now she looked him up and down with a slight grin twisting the corners of her mouth... She was unwilling to bested by him even in this, as was her competitive nature.

"Morning master." He raised an eyebrow at her smug tone as he leaned forward, covering her soft grey lips with his own. His eyes twinkled with merriment at the feeling of her presence, he was ready to be in her again... His passion for her seemed only to grow with time rather than diminish as it so often did with so many other lovers...

"Anakin..." He mumbled around her hot mouth, reminding her that he was no longer her master... She seemed too distracted to care about the correction however as her slick tongue began tracing the line of his teeth. The kiss ended far too soon as he pulled back from her, his eyes bore down into her soul, their hearts leapt with joy as their faces locked together once more in a whirlwind of powerful emotion.

Their bodies were fused as they desperately clung to each other without the faintest desire to ever be separate, after a minute their lips broke apart as each gasped for breath...

"I'm glad your awake, you were out cold." She told him as her arms encircled his neck, her buoyant breasts pressing against his chest. His need was boiling out of control as he his eyes closed, the feeling of her body against his was pure rapture.

"I'm glad to be awake, being in here with you... it's like a dream come true..." His words enveloped her, making her feel even more fulfilled in his embrace.

He leaned forward again enclosing her sublime grin with his, after a heartbeat his urgent tongue slid into her sweet hot mouth, it traced the pattern of her perfect teeth once more and even though he was more cautious this time, his fierce passion made him a little too careless as he cut his tongue on her sharp incisors... _'Damn! Not again...'_ He cursed inwardly as tongue began to throb and sting, he was coming to know this feature of the Togruta intimately.

She got him good... He unwillingly broke away from her luscious mouth...

She laughed softly as her delicate fingers reached up, she gently forced his mouth open with as he complied with her tender touch.

"Damn... You cut it deep..." She told him as blood dripped onto one of her fingers, her voice losing some of its lustful quality in sight of his pain.

"Don't worry about it Snips, I don't mind, it's worth kissing you." He told her, steam misted their skin with condensation.

"So... You wash my back and I'll wash yours?" Anakin proposed, laughing a little at the distortion to the common phrase of "watch my back".

She chuckled throatily as her hands grasped his right arm pulling him into the steaming current with her.

As they entered the water, he suddenly had to shift his hair out of his eyes, pulling it back he looked back at her... Ahsoka was completely devoid of hair but it made her no less attractive, her Lekku matched her sexy body perfectly... His hand reached up, feeling it's top as his fingers slid under her Silka Beads.

"It's make me... Happy, to see them on you again..." His compassionate words made her stop for a moment, she slowly gazed up into his as water droplets pelted her face and chest, she blinked them away as she suddenly hugged him fiercely... His arms encircled her, holding her to him as she began to unexpectedly sob into his shoulder.

He realized that the accumulative strain of the last few years and especially this last week had made her emotionally volatile.

 _'Who wouldn't be emotional after thinking they lost everything? I know I would...'_ His thoughts garnered her his full compassion.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" He asked gently.

It was a moment before she could talk, he just continued to hold her to himself, protecting her from the harsh reality that always threatened to crush them under heel.

"Just the thought of leaving you... I had no idea it would hurt so much until it happened." His grip tightened as she continued to cling to him.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna leave you." One of his hands reached up, cupping her chin, drawing her face up so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"I will never leave you Ahsoka, I promise." As the last of his words tumbled out she surged forward kissing him passionately and with all her young vigor. Anakin knew how she felt as he had felt it nearly every second for the last few days... Years perhaps... He kissed her back with as much love and passion as he could possibly muster, through the force it felt as if their conscience was becoming one for the tiniest fractions of time, he could sense her thoughts so vividly that it felt as if he was seeing the world through her eyes as she saw through his.

"Anakin... I'm sorry for leaving you... I had no idea that it would hurt you so much, I-" His finger touched her lips cutting off her next words.

"I understand Ahsoka, the Order betrayed you... I have forgiven you for everything... Don't blame yourself for something that didn't happen, something that will never happen." They simply held each other for some time as the hot water continued to stream over them, he held her head to his chest as his arms encircled her, she clung to him as if he was her only handhold in a fierce river that was trying to drag her away, like he was the only thing keeping her above the surface of an ocean of despair.

"You left the order Ahsoka, but you are still a Jedi to me..." His words comforted her as her breathing began to slow from the rapid pace it had been before.

"I don't think we're Jedi, Anakin... I don't think we've been Jedi for a long time." Her words rang truthfully as she confided her thoughts to him.

"No... Maybe we haven't been... But if we aren't Jedi then what are we?" He asked her, a trace of sorrow in his voice as he thought about all he had forsaken to be with her, how he had given up his place as one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order.

 _'She's worth it, If I had too I would do it again and still feel no regret'_ His thoughts confirmed his feelings.

"Maybe... Maybe we're Grey Jedi..." She said without certainty, the side of her face still pressed against his taut chest.

"I don't know Snips... The Grey Jedi used the dark side, I've never seen you do anything like that..." His words made her look up at him, it was a peculiar thing to say...

"Are you saying that you have used the dark side... Anakin?" She asked tentatively.

His grip loosened a bit as he stared at the glass behind her, his gaze slid slightly out of focus as he began to whisper.

"When my mother died..." He grimaced. "When my mother was murdered." He corrected himself. "I killed every single Tusken Raider in the vicinity, every one of those monsters who hurt her... I used the dark side to strengthen myself, to stop myself from giving mercy or feeling compassion... I was determined to make them suffer as I was suffering..." His words chilled her, a look of shock rooted her expression.

"I'm not proud of it Ahsoka, but it is the truth..." He told her, pain evident in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I... I guess I can understand your anger... Sometimes ... When I look at you, I can feel something beneath the surface, like there is a darkness just behind your eyes." She whispered, looking at the tiled floor as she said words that held the potential for terrible consequence.

"I have felt the darkness in me for years Ahsoka, but I don't let it control me..." He confessed unto her. Anakin was laying himself bare for her judgments, a trickle of fear settled in his stomach at the thought of her leaving him...

"Maybe you really are a Grey Jedi..." Her words trailed off. He agreed silently, but he didn't share that thought with her, he didn't want to label himself, he was just "Anakin", no longer someones tool, he had left the Order just as she had after all.

"But maybe I'm not..." Her words got caught in her throat as she said them. She seemed saddened that Anakin might be different, she didn't want there to be any barriers between them...

"Ahsoka I don't want you to use the dark side, but I know that you could if you were desperate enough... So Let's try to not get into such a situation where that becomes necessary, all right?" She nodded at his compassionate words.

He noticed her look of pain, he knew her so well that he practically guessed the reason for the expression.

"Ahsoka we're the same... I have never known anyone who was more like myself and nothing is going ever to separate us." His bold statement was filled with unwavering certainty.

Neither of them spoke for a short time, they just held each other as the water continued to stream across their skin. After a short time he began to slowly become aroused at the thought of her naked body pressed against his, as he looked into her eyes he thought that she seemed to be getting the same idea. His member slowly hardened as he leaned forward, powerfully kissing her again.

He could feel her strong heart accelerate in response to his passion, his right hand slid slowly down her back, exploring her articulate form as a rapturous feeling began to consume him just as it had before. She was kissing his neck as her fingers clenched his wet hair. Both his hands finally found her perfectly shaped bottom, he squeezed her lovely flesh to himself as his member hardened, it pressed into her stomach over her belly button which made her nearly pant in growing need.

He felt between her gracefully curved bottom, his fingers smoothly running over both her holes... Their surface was so soft and malleable that it nearly made him cry out from his raging libido... He reached up grabbing her chin, forcing her face into his as he kissed her ferociously. As their mouths were locked together he swiftly lowered his hands back to her bottom as he pushed her up against the wall out of the water which splattered off the tile. Their kissing became almost violent in its passion, their hands caressing and exploring each others muscled and smooth flesh, his fingers found their way down to her clit which he then proceeded to rub with his thumb, he was determined to make her feel alive.

She moaned into his mouth as the soft wet sound of his rubbing played in their ears, he started using his fingers as he had the night before, rubbing her clit between his index and middle digits making her moan even louder. The sound of her pleasure made his heart sing as it matched the rhythm of his strokes. Seemingly unable to help herself with the ecstatic intensity of her passion she lightly bit down on his shoulder, not enough to draw blood but it was more than sufficient to leave a red mark matching her lovely teeth.

"I love you so damn much." He whispered forcibly into the side of her Lekku which was where her hearing organs were centralized. His words gave her peace and pleasure as their lips found each other... Their tongues folded around one another as their passionate kiss stretched on and at the moment where he would likely have passed out from not lack of oxygen she suddenly broke away. He gasped in a breath as his fingers continued their intricate strokes, he wanted her to cum and he wanted her to cum right now. She gasped in surprise as he picked her up, moving her to the center of the shower as the water continued hitting his back as a few drops went over his broad shoulders to bounce off her Lekku.

He Laid her down on her back as he immediately leaned down. He started licking her slit, his tongue twisting up and down her labia. Ahsoka was moaning loudly at the sensation of his slimy tongue moving around her sex, he put his thumb back over her clit, rubbing tenderly as he slowly pushed his tongue into her, she twitched violently at the sensation but he didn't cease, as his tongue slid into her she moaned his name... He curled his tongue, licking the roof of her tight tunnel walls... The ecstasy was intense for her as well as him. He could feel her nearing the oncoming climax which he fiercely desired, he wanted hear her loud moans of pleasure. He put the middle and ring finger of his mechanical hand into her, she sighed pleasantly, her tightness making his member twitch in need. He began curling them and pushing up in the same rhythm as before except this time he shifted his head forward as he began to ruthlessly lick her clit, after only a few seconds of him doing this delectable action she groaned loudly as her trembling body tightened, her wetness spilling out of her in a thin stream, most of it ended up on the tiled floor and down the drain but some had gushed onto her lean thighs and over her sex.

Anakin stared at her rippling muscular stomach, her ribs sticking out from her slim body as she panted in exertion. He sighed at the beautiful sight as his eyes met hers... She had a glint in them which bespoke an insatiable hunger that she was determined to remedy to the best of her expertise. She grinned at him in a way that made his already considerable heart beat accelerate.

She motioned for him to lay down, he obeyed without hesitation. The water continued to spatter against the tile a few feet from them, the steam kept them warm and it's heat only added to the conflagration of their lustful need for one another. Ahsoka crawled over to him, her Lekku braids sliding over his stomach as they finally rested on his chest, her slim body moved over his as her perky yet sumptuous breasts dangled in front of his face.

He lifted his hands up, caressing her sweet breast, the feeling of her lovely mounds was enough to daze him as he began rubbing her tits in a pleasing way. His fingers were making were nearly blinding her in sharp sensation as she purposefully straddled him, making him open his legs slightly so she would have a better position. Anakin had a perfect view of the intricate white patterns that were formed around her slit... Seeing them filled him nearly to the breaking point with the desire to be in her... Ahsoka reached behind her, gripping his throbbing member in her small warm fist, he groaned at the feeling of her loving fingers moving over his member as she slowly guided him into her slit. The head of his cock had just barely moved into her as she quickly leaned forward enveloping his mouth with her soft wet lips as she brought herself down on him, she slammed herself down on his rock hard member, forcing it deep within her, she moaned at the feeling of him so deep within her.

"Ahhh." He sighed lustfully as his member slid deeper into her gushing hole, he nearly bottomed out after a few moments of moving further into her tight folds. She still learned forward, clinging to him as she prolonged their kiss making it even more passionate than before. Anakin's hands reached back, one gripping her hip the other her bottom for proper leverage as he began moving himself in and out of her.

Gasping she broke off the kiss, trailing her mouth over to his ear as she teethed his earlobe.

"I love you." She whispered in a desperately alluring voice.

"Never leave me." Her soft pleading causing him to quicken his pace, the walls of her pussy sucking his member as he moved in and out of her, the sounds of the precise movements was nearly paralyzing him with its sheer primal nature.

"I'll never leave, Snips." He whispered back as he began groaning with the feeling of her tight sex enveloping him, her slit was firm yet pliable making him feel all the friction yet it didn't burn either of them, at the same time he could feel his member hitting the back of her womb occasionally though unlike the previous night, she seemed to enjoy the sensation. Ahsoka suddenly started moving up and down on him causing him to pause in his exertion as she began riding him with relentless strokes.

As she rode him, Anakin glanced down at her... He loved the sight of her legs, they were so smooth and powerful, they shone in the weak light which revealed the flowing precipitation that continually drenched both of them, her muscles tensed at the strain of her seductive effort... He looked up seeing her perfect tits trembling in harmony with the shock of the continual motion of their bodies. He could both see and feel the heat radiating off her steaming body for she was only a few inches above him, his mouth moved upward sucking her left breast, his tongue sliding over her tit as she gasped, he began teething her nipples which earned him a loud moan... He remembered all the times he had seen her rack concealed by her revealing clothing, it had always aroused him though he had always kept his interest to himself, but to now see them so deliciously exposed in such a provocative way was causing the breakdown of his barriers...

He shrugged off the implications of some of his thoughts... Ahsoka was old enough and more than wise enough to know what she and she clearly wanted him. They needed each other more than life itself, he could feel her thoughts through the force and knew how much she loved and needed him, the more he felt from her the more he ached with the want of her. As he neared his climax his hands clamped down on her hips making her stop... It was selfish but he didn't want it to be over yet, as he regained his composure he shifted her body so she was on her side, he went down on her again, licking her now slick swollen lips as he rubbed her clit at a very fast pace, he didn't stop until she had another orgasm to which he had clamped his mouth over making it twice as intense for her.

She stared back at him, her eyes filled with ever growing lust... She still hadn't had enough of him, he grinned at that... Ahsoka wanted more of him and he knew it... He put one of his fingers in her mouth, moving it across her teeth as she sucked at it, it made his heart skip a beat... He was now recovered enough to finish it in the most pleasing way he could imagine, pleasing for them both...

He moved behind her as she continued to lay down on her side, He moved his natural left arm under her shoulders which cushioned her from the cold hard floor, he positioned himself so that her head would be resting against his upper chest, this was more uncomfortable for him but he preferred it to her discomfort. As his arm hugged around her she responded by leaning into him as his other hand lifted up her lovely right thigh as his mechanical fingers left slight indentations in her delectable flesh. He slowly moved his member up and down her slit until he was at just the right angle.

Ahsoka turned her face up, her beautiful cyan eyes penetrating him as he plunged into her satin smooth folds, they instinctively pressed into each other as he entered her, they kissed with an an almost animalistic savagery as they both were completely consumed in one another, wanting nothing more than to be joined for all time as they fulfilled each other.

His cock slid deeper into her than before, she grunted at the feeling of being bottomed out in one thrust as his pace rapidly accelerated to an extent which he had yet demonstrated to her. She cried out at the feeling of his vicious yet passionate strokes which buried him deeper and deeper into her until he could go no further.

"UNGH!" She moaned loudly as he mercilessly drove in and out of her, her liquids were clinging to his cock which added to the incredible feeling of her tight slit... He struggled to delay his climax but he knew he was fighting an uphill battle. The loud, wet slapping sound coupled with the unfathomable feeling of her was driving him insane with ecstasy as he continued to enter her drive himself into her. It was so intense that he bit down on his own lip causing blood to again seep into his mouth as he grunted at the sheer magnitude of his thrusts. As Ahsoka continually cried out in sheer pleasure he began to feel the wondrous burning sensation of his climax begin deep in his crotch the sensation burned throughout his member as his thrusts became faster and harder.

He groaned as the fiery pleasure ripped through his body, exploding in his member as his seed burst into her, the feeling of her tight wall became infinitely more detailed to him as he unloaded his thick seed deep within her, splattering her womb with its velocity. His thrusts continued for a few more seconds after his climax then it began to die down... Ahsoka groaned softly at the feel of his soaked member twitching deep within her... He kissed her neck as his left hand fondled one of her breasts, her mouth reached his and he sucked down her tongue as he began to slowly remove his member from her slick nether, it slid out of her with a delicious sound...

 _'If I were to die at this moment, I would die as the happiest man alive'_ Anakin's joyous thought raced through his mind with such emotion that Ahsoka could read it through the force...

"If we died at this moment then both of us would die happy..." She answered his thought which brought a loving grin to his tender, smoldering eyes.

"I love it when you hear my thoughts, I wish you knew them all." He told her as he forced all his concentration onto her force aura, he could feel what she felt in that moment, her fierce yet pleasurable ache, the steam coalescing to her sticky body... Her incomprehensible love for him.

They both laid there in each others arms as they recovered their breath, he stared at the streaming water that continued to flow down the drain... It was so peaceful...

"Maybe we should actually shower now?" Ahsoka teased him yet she continued to press herself against him, conforming her body to his shape. His hand reached down, sliding over her flesh as her eyes closed at the feeling, a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't ever want to stop." He told her as his lips found hers, her eyes opened just a slit as he breathed in her breath, his fingers working down to her leaking pussy.

"I don't ever want you to stop." Her response quickened at what his fingers began doing, she started breathing rapidly as her eyes locked onto his.

He stared deeply into her soul, the blue of their eyes nearly becoming one, her mouth was open as she breathed in gasps... Their faces were mere inches apart, her warm breath brushing across as his face as his fingers worked in her, he loved her features nearly as much as he loved her eyes, the deep blue of his own smoldered into her liquid cyan... As his fingers moved in her it was as if they melted into one another through the force, he felt his own fingers as she felt his own actions as if they were becoming one flesh, one mind, one body... He swiftly brought her to her fourth climax that morning as she began trembling with the intensity of the orgasm he kissed her, deeply as if his breath was hers and they shared each others life force for what felt like an eternity.

Ahsoka's heaving breasts began to slow as her body relaxed again, she melted into his embrace as he held her to himself, exhaustion was overcoming his body again... he had just woken up, but already he was tired and ready for a bit of sleep, he found it surprisingly difficult to muster the energy to get up... But there were things that had to be done before they left for Shili, the sooner they got everything they needed the better.

"Well..." He began.

"Yea..." She answered his unspoken question.

They both slowly got up, Ahsoka was a bit shaky from having such low energy reserves as she hadn't eaten in days... Odd that she only now remembered, it hadn't seemed that important until now.

Anakin had moved over to the shower terminal, he altered some of the settings which caused soapy water to start rushing down in place of the undiluted stream though it was still hot, which was good... Anakin held her close to him as he affectionately cleaned her body with his large fingers, sensually but thoroughly scrubbing every inch of her with his loving fingers, he had a real time of it when he reached her feet, sliding his large fingers in between her delicate toes, she moaned slightly at the amazing feeling of it all. He had grinned as he softly kissed her neck which made her lean into him, she loved the feeling of his fingers on her skin and never wanted it to stop though it did long before she was satisfied.

She wanted to give him the same satisfaction she had just received as she began cleaning him in a similar fashion, He let her as his eyes closed at the sublime feeling of her smooth fingers touching him everywhere.

Ahsoka was his soul mate... They both knew it for they had always been more comfortable with each other than they had ever been with anyone else, even long before they fell in love they had been a team, an inseparable pair as some would call them... It wasn't just that they had been master and apprentice rather it had been the result of a connection forged in the heat of battle, a bond that could never be broken... Not even by death.

"Ill never lose you Ahsoka... I swear." He vowed to her, his eyes still closed... She paused for a moment.

"Anakin... Everyone dies." She whispered, unable to finish the sentence.

His eyes snapped open, the fierce heat in them felt to him as if it should melt the glass in his gaze...

"Then I'll make sure it is when you are old and toothless even if I have to conquer the galaxy to do so..." His bold proclamation was melodramatic but he was absolutely serious, she knew that he was willing to do just that to keep her by his side.

Ahsoka breathed out softly, she wanted to change the subject before it got painful again.

"Well... I think we mistook the shower for the bedroom." She teased coyly.

She could feel him relax from her words which made her smile as she pressed the side of her face against his back, hugging him to herself.

He looked over his shoulder, glancing down at her as his face took on the special smile she had rarely seen, a smile that he only gave her...

"That's one of the advantages of taking a shower, Snips, no matter what you do..." His eyes gleamed at her suggestively

"Or how dirty you get, you'l still be clean when you get out..." One of his hands took hold of her arm, he gave it a gentle squeeze to comfort her, she smugly grinned back, glad that she had diverted the subject to something more pleasant.

After a minute he turned the shower onto its rinse setting. They moved around each other, rinsing off all the soap, it was an interesting experience bathing with Ahsoka and he found it to be more than enjoyable.

As they were nearly done rinsing themselves they heard a beep, it was the terminal that managed the clothes washing station.

"Just in time..." He murmured to her. After a few more minutes they were fully rinsed, as they exited the shower they found only one towel hanging from a rack set up against the wall.

Anakin studied it thoughtfully as he glanced over at her with a sheepish grin.

"I guess we'll have to share..." Ahsoka suggested slyly. He nodded to her, smirking as he suddenly pinched her bottom, laughing she slapped his arm. His face alight with amusement as he quickly walked down to the other side of the room, to the clothes station, his body still dripped water but his hands were relatively dry. He opened the glass door and reached in searching for his tunic. "Found ya." He muttered as he felt the sleeve.

"Yup, the clothes are dry, good thing because I didn't fancy the idea of standing there, shivering while naked for the next ten minutes"... He said, walking back to her.

"I wouldn't mind, and I don't think you'd be standing for long..." Her joke was quite provocative which he enjoyed immeasurably.

He stared at her giving her that special smile... It was a smile of pure contentment like he had finally found the peace he had been struggling to obtain for so long... He watched her with love blazing in his eyes as she quickly dried herself, when she was done she handed the towel to him but instead of drying himself he gently turned her around, drying her back and her Lekku, she always had a bit of trouble drying her back... Afterwards he dried his hair, as he dried himself from head to foot she watched with a longing expression creeping back onto her face... They had just had sex again and her need for him was already rekindled... She hoped this feeling would never end.

She sighed inwardly as she forced herself to think of something else... The dark thoughts that were always hidden beneath the surface suddenly cascaded into her mind, her expression darkened with sorrow and betrayal as her mood shifted.

"Anakin... Do you think they will execute Bariis?" Her question caught him off guard as the humor vacated his face.

"Ahsoka... Don't you think she deserves to die? After all she seemed pretty content to let you take the punishment for her actions..." He said with a bit of anger coloring his voice.

Anakin was standing tall, his posture becoming slightly dangerous as he thought about Barris.

"You wouldn't have let them kill me, I could sense your confidence when you brought Barris in at the last second of my trial, It felt like you had everything in control." She recalled as she recounted the scene in her mind.

"Your right, I wouldn't have let you die regardless of the outcome of that show of a trial... I had Rex and a few other hand picked arc troopers of the 501'st waiting for my signal to break in and extract us both, there was no way in hell I was going to lose you, not after everything we've been through..." His words trailed off as a shadow of the fear he had felt that day crept across his now stoic face, she noticed it and felt comfort in his response... He loved her so much that he would have been willing to defy the senate itself for her sake.

"Imagine my shock when you decided to leave... After all my plans and preparation the one thing I didn't see coming is what almost destroyed everything." Ahsoka swallowed loudly, guilt began to course through her after hearing the ghost of such agony in his compassionate voice.

 _'How could I not have noticed how much he needed me all these years?'_ She asked herself. Ahsoka remembered when she and Barris had destroyed the droid factory on Geonosis, how Anakin had refused to give up on her... Sharp emotions were racing through her.

"Anakin... I made the biggest mistake of my life when I decided to leave you... I'm sorry." She told him in a weak voice, his hand reached out, running over her shoulders before giving her a slight hug.

"It was my fault for not convincing the council to trust in you..." He began to say, blaming himself as he so often had before.

"It wasn't your fault... You never gave up on me yet I abandoned you the same as the council..." His grip tightened not in rage but in empathy.

"But this has nothing to do with whether Barris deserves to die, Snips... You probably have guessed by now but obviously I think she deserves death... It took every ounce of my self control to leave her standing there in that court room... I wanted to kill her for what she had done to you, done to us both." He confessed, a cold fury now saturating his voice.

Ahsoka reached out, interlocking her fingers with his as she tried to calm his fury.

"I was angry with her at first... But she was once my friend and because of that a part of me still loves her and doesn't want her to die even though she betrayed me. She murdered some of my friends and many others..." She paused at the last of her words, a look of melancholy ghosting into her blue eyes.

"I know Ahsoka... It's one of the reasons I love you, you forgive where most wouldn't and your love remains when the love of most would have faded away by now." He stared at her with a now calm but deadly serious look.

"Ahsoka, I doubt that they'l kill Barris but i'm also sure she'l never have another day of freedom in this life, she's probably in some prison that even a Sith Lord couldn't escape from." He confided to her his inner thoughts as his hand squeezed hers.

Ahsoka nodded as she sighed, she looked miserable, clearly she was remembering her ordeal and how everything and everyone had turned against her... Except him that is...

He wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided them both to the clothes machine, his grip broke as he reached into the opening and started sorting through the clothes. He handed down her clothes before grabbing his own, he handed her underwear and pants down, she pulled them on leisurely... She was in no rush. The clothes felt good, they were still warm, the smooth fabric hugged her flesh as she sighed in comfort, Anakin quickly glanced down at her legs.

"I love how they have holes in them..." He gestured toward her leggings. "I never told you that before, but I think it makes you look... Good." He complimented as her face reddened slightly.

He reached out caressing her reddened cheeks, his fingers lingering for a moment on the white markings of her right cheek.

She loved the way he was always touching her now that she had fallen for him... The way her heart raced every time his flesh came into contact with her was pure bliss and far better than even her dreams had been.

He handed down her ribbed sleeve guards, then her gloves as she quickly put each on. He tossed her the tube top which he helped slide down over her head.

 _'It's not like I need his help, I have been dressing myself since I was three..."_ She grimaced, her expression softened as she brushed the thought away, he was just showing her affection. Anakin knew very well how strong and self reliant she was, his love was merely making a gentleman out of him...

He finally handed Ahsoka her belt which she latched on quickly while she remembered him using the force to tear it off of her... A faint grin returned to her face, lastly he handed over her boots which to put on she had to sit down, she lowered herself to the floor, her back against the wall as she pulled them on.

As she snapped her boot clasps, Anakin drew out his own clothes rapidly putting them on, within the span of a couple of seconds he had all but his boots secure.

"Why the rush?" She asked softly.

"What? Oh... No rush Snips, that's just how I dress. I don't like wasting too much time getting into my uniform, you might have slept in yours but most men don't like sleeping in clothes..." Her face burned at the mental image.

"I - I mean other than boxers of course." He rolled his eyes as she laughed softly.

"Well, I doubt you'l be sleeping with any clothes on for awhile." She declared as she smirked at him, she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she turned and strode down the washroom to the door, Anakin swiftly caught up walking right behind her as they left the room, clean as their clothes.

"So... what are we gonna do today?" She asked him curiously.

He looked down at her in surprise.

"It was your decision to leave the Jedi Order so you could 'figure things out' so I think I'll leave the destinations and locations up to you... At least for a bit. If you need to do something before we leave Coruscant though I suggest we get it out of the way as soon as possible." He said as he reached his hand up, smoothing down his hair, it was sticking everywhere from their prolonged time in the shower...

"We'll maybe we can go visit a cantina or something..." Her words trailed off, she had spent much of her life on Coruscant but she rarely left the Jedi Temple, she didn't know what normal people did in the leisure time other than what she had observed over the years.

"We could visit a bar or something, you deserve to have some fun for once..." His voice was casual as he contemplated which bar they should go to.

"Master?" She asked in a distracted voice.

"Anakin, Snips." He reprimanded her gently, he didn't want people to hear Ahsoka calling him master after they were on Shili, better to break the habit now.

"Yea... Sorry Ma- er Anakin." He looked at her pointedly.

She got a little frustrated.

"I've been calling you master for years, it's a lot harder than you'd think to start calling you Anakin rather than master, Is it easy for you to stop calling me snips?" He grinned at the last part of her short outburst.

"Ahsoka and snips mean the same thing to me..." He calmly retorted.

"But Anakin and Master can't mean the same thing to me? Isn't that a double standard?" She stated vehemently at what seemed nonsensical to her.

"While they might mean the same thing to you, Snips, they will not mean the same thing to random people. If we want to conceal who we are for any length of time then you need to call me something other than master or it will reveal to people you were my apprentice..." Her eyes glazed over with distracted thoughts at the word "were".

"Anakin... I may not be a Jedi anymore but to me your still my master..." He looked down at her, his stern expression softening as he reached down and kissed her.

"You have learned so much Ahsoka in these last few years, I think that you will be my equal in every area before long, perhaps you will even surpass me..." Ahsoka almost laughed, her master was being humble. Everyone knew that Anakin was becoming one of the greatest duelist that the Order had seen in thousands of years, his perfect form of Shien grew more and more lethal every day, she had seen him utterly annihilate their enemies with his incredible skill.

Regardless Ahsoka smiled at the compliment. Unexpectedly her stomach began grumbling, ruining the moment.

"Hungry Snips?" She grimaced in embarrassment.

"Yea... I can't remember the last time I ate something." She admitted, surprised that she hadn't succumbed to her hunger yet, it had to have been at least three days since she had eaten anything.

"Hmm, maybe we can go out, I haven't been to many places on Coruscant but we should be able to find some place that's decent." He spoke quickly, his mind made up as he walked over to the table set against the wall that divided the bedroom from the living area. In a flash he scooped up his Lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. He Reached for her blades but paused as they started hovering in the air, they flew to Ahsoka's outstretched hand, she quickly clipped them on her belt, smirking at him as his hand lowered back to his side.

"Heads up." Anakin said as he tossed her chronometer to her, it had a built in comlink and a few other features that came in handy. She clipped it to her left glove as Anakin clipped his to his right hand, the concealed mechanical arm.

He pressed one of the buttons located on the small rectangular device, hers lit up with a beep.

"Good, they're still synced..." Ahsoka had disconnected her chrono from his during her short altercation with the law but she had synced them shortly after her name was cleared as she left that cursed building.

It was approximately nine in the morning in galactic standard time which still ran on the twenty four hour time stamp. Brilliant light blazed through the windows as they walked to the exit of their splendid apartment.

"So how many credits do we have left Skyguy?" She asked dubiously, the accommodations had been eloquent and thus she could imagine how much it had costed him to get the room even for a few days.

"Uh... I have about twelve thousand creds on me right now." He said as he tapped a pouch on his belt, "But I have a lot more in my bank account." Anakin told her quickly.

 _'Wow...'_ She thought, he had little fortune on him, where did he get the money?

"Where did you get your hands on that much money?" She asked curiously, it wasn't like they had much free time as they had fought in the ongoing Clone Wars.

"You do remember that I was married to a senator right? Also I occasionally did jobs for certain people in order to save up a little bit in case I ever got into a desperate situation...Don't worry about it Ahsoka..." He finished, clearly not wishing to discuss his extracurricular activities...

Ahsoka paused, leaning against the door frame as she stared into his dark blue eyes.

"You didn't do anything... Illegal right?" His eyes smoldered at her.

"What if I did? Who cares Ahsoka, it's not like I stole anything." He said defensively, clearly uncomfortable talking about his other "jobs" that she wasn't even aware of.

She stared at him intently, expecting him to tell her.

"Anakin, I won't turn you in..." She said calmly as he glared at her.

 _'I already have told her everything that matters, what's one more little secret?'_ He thought to himself, a little angry that was she barging into his secret life... At least shes straightforward about it...

"I am a very good mechanic Ahsoka, sometimes I repair or make things for people... Things like weapons, or enhanced equipment that might be a little more complex and useful than the generic... Regulated equipment." He told her nonchalantly.

Ahsoka nodded, smiling at him.

"What?" He said a bit confused.

"It's just amazing knowing how resourceful you can be, Anakin." His face became stoic at her praise.

"I thought you'd be angry..." He confessed sheepishly.

"Everyone breaks the law from time to time, that doesn't make them evil." She told him, remembering Hondo and other criminals she had come to know over the years.

"Well lets hope we won't need my special skills on Shili..." He muttered turning to the door, it hissed open as they both walked out into a solid grey hallway, each end had windows from which one could observe the vastness of Coruscant in explicit detail. The halls were illuminated by vertical white panels that were placed an even distance from one another, Anakin looked to their left were two large doors stood. They were elevators that would take them down to the surface level, the wall behind the elevators was inlaid with glass panes similar to the outer wall in their room so they could see the elevator shaft through the glass.

"I'm curious... How much were the accommodations?" She asked hesitantly as her eyes began to take in the place... Last night it had been dark and she hadn't paid much attention to the layout of the building, she had been both physically and mentally exhausted as Anakin had shepherded her into the room... Of course she had recovered enough energy to indulge in their love but she hadn't spared any for the intricate building.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in creds, Snips?" Anakin responded quickly as they walked down the hallway.

"Were on our own now Anakin, if we are going to make a new life on Shili I need to know if we are going to start on our feet or in the mud..." Her analogy made him pause as he placed his elbow in one hand as he ran the other hand smoothly across his jaw, it reminded Ahsoka of Obi Wan which made her grin a bit.

"The room is about two hundred and fifty creds a night, I booked us for three days which should be more than enough time to get what we need before we depart for Shili." He told her, deep in thought as he organized the supplies they would need in his head.

As they reached the elevator, Anakin automatically reached out pressing the button that would call the elevator to their floor.

"After we eat, we should go and get some supplies for the journey, we don't know how difficult it's gonna be to survive on Shili..." He mused out loud to which Ahsoka nodded.

There was a sudden beep from the chrono on his arm, he stared down at it for a minute before answering it.

"Anakin..." It was Obi Wan's voice, he sounded extremely stressed. Anakin looked surprised.

"Obi Wan? Are you all right? Is something wrong?" Anakin answered immediately, his face took on a worried expression.

"I'm fine, but something has come up... We need to talk." Obi Wan answered vaguely as Ahsoka's sense of alarm dramatically rose.

"Ahsoka and I are about to go eat, maybe we can meet you somewhere?" Anakin suggested as he glanced over at Ahsoka who nodded back at him, worry on both of their faces.

"That sounds good, we need to meet in the lower levels though, I cant be seen talking to you... It's big Anakin... You need to be on guard..." Obi wan's voice sounded very distressed, it was unnecessarily cautious and vague also which made her stomach clench in apprehension.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Anakin asked as one of his hands flexed and relaxed rhythmically in nervousness.

As they waited for Obi Wan's response the elevator arrived, the terminal chimed a very short musical note as the door opened, a few humans and a twi'lek walked out leaving the elevator vacant

"Meet me on level one hundred thirty two at a diner named "The Visor". Obi Wans voice replied.

The swiftly boarded the elevator as Obi Wan continued.

"Be careful Anakin, the place is near the surface but it's still dangerous, It's a place where numerous bounty hunters and other thugs meet up..." Anakins face creased, he looked over at Ahsoka.

"Does this "Visor" place serve edible food for humans... And Togruta?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I think the bounty hunters would kill the staff if they didn't serve good food." Obi Wan assured him with a laugh.

Ahsoka chuckled at the joke as the elevator doors closed and they began to rapidly descend.

"All right Obi Wan, we will see you there in about a half an hour." Anakin told him in a firm voice.

"Don't take too long Anakin, this is very important..." The desperation in Obi Wan's voice was palpable causing both of them to exchange a worried glance.

He lowered his arm as the chrono went silent... he tapped his fingers against his other hand as he began to slowly pace in worried thought.

"I wonder what would make Obi Wan so worried..." He muttered distractedly.

Ahsoka recalled some of her Jedi teachings and employed them for the purpose of calming him down.

"Anakin... Have patience, it wont do us any good to assume anything yet, we have no idea what could be wrong so we shouldn't start inventing things..." Her simple words carried Jedi wisdom in them.

He slowed his walk and then suddenly stopped pacing as he looked at her in thought, the elevator rushed down the side of the building, they could see outside as there was glass to the back of the elevator which showed them the extent of the giant city which stretched past the horizon.

"Your right... It's just so unusual to hear Obi Wan be so worried, only in the worst situations have I heard him become to distraught..." He confided his fears to her.

"Yea, I don't like it either." She responded as she folders her arms under her breasts, though she advised for them to remain calm, the worry in Obi Wans voice was eating at her too, it was more than unusual...

The apartment they were staying in was named "Grey sun", an appropriate name given the layout of the rooms, it even mimicked the customers to a large extent.

The elevator stopped on the first floor which was at ground level, they heard a chime from outside the cramped space as the door hissed open revealing a couple dozen people in a wide area around them. The elevators were against the backside of the building. Arrayed in front of them was an area that widened out in a crescent expanse, there were two hallways, one at each side of the large area, down the hallways were doors separated by the same distance as every floor in the building... The uniform symmetry of the place gave it its own kind of appeal... , the floor, walls and ceiling were composed of grey marble which had faint white streaks passing through it, it was smoothed down like a gemstone. The place lacked any kind of decorations however, everything was for convenience rather than pleasure...

Anakin had chosen the place because of it's reputation as much as for his personal tastes, the staff were tight lipped and it was often those of unsavory repute or those who wished to remain out of the public eye that frequented the uniform apartment.

They stepped out of the elevator as they hastily strode towards the exit, Ahsoka glanced around with slight interest, cleaning droids moved off down each few of the halls, as an R6 unit passed closely it beeped loudly at them.

"Wow, that's one feisty droid." Anakin muttered as it passed by.

Ahsoka barely contained her laughter, it had called Anakin an idiot while telling them to move out of the way.

"I guess most people don't understand droid Binary or that droid would be more respectful" Her amusement annoyed Anakin a little as he glared at the droid.

"Odd, I didn't think R6 units were used for cleaning..." He mused out loud.

"Maybe that's why its so grumpy." She lightly joked as she glanced at the R6 unit swiftly strolling away.

Anakin was mute in his displeasure for the droid as they walked across the wide room towards the exit.

Ahsoka glanced curiously at the counter where a fancy looking droid was talking to customers, signing them into specific rooms.

Anakin noticed her glancing at the droid as he whispered.

"I already paid, I have a transmitter in my belt that tells them who I am and whether I have made all the payments necessary to maintain temporary ownership of that room." Her curiosity faded as he answered her question. They suddenly walked through the doors out into the first level street. Hovercraft were zipping in every direction at numerous altitudes.

They walked down the side of the street passing numerous people of many species until Anakin shift their course, he had glimpsed a familiar looking rectangular terminal that rested on a cylindrical base that jutted out of the ground. As soon as they reached the terminal Anakin pressed a button which lit up as they stood there, waiting. He folded his arms as he glanced sideways at her.

She looked back at him... Now that she was permitting herself to look at him in the way a woman looked at a man rather than the way a Padawan looked to her master, she was really beginning to notice how handsome he was, she liked the way his hair curled, his strong jaw and how his smile lit his face up... His delicious lips, seeming unable to help themselves they leaned over and kissed, deeply, passionately to the extent of causing onlookers to stare at them... This was very unusual behavior for either of them and that alone made her enjoy it all the more.

A young man in a republic security uniform behind them started laughing, as he walked past looking at Ahsoka.

"You are one lucky guy." He told Anakin as he winked and walked off.

Ahsoka's face burned in chagrin but Anakin seemed to agree with the random lad as he had smirked at the guy, giving him a quick nod.

She punched his arm lightly with a strained look of annoyance.

"What? I am a lucky guy..." He chuckled as he teased her, he enjoyed the look of embarrassment on her elegant face.

They looked at each other, her smile slowly returned as his gave her a loving look, his hand reached around her arms pulling her close to him as they continued their wait.

Suddenly a somewhat large Hovercraft pulled up, it was rectangular with a blue and green sheen, clearly a taxi but probably a privateer rather than one from a large corporation, he honked once with a low tone, urging them to hop in.

Anakin opened the door and ushered her in, he climbed in after her as they each took a seat in the mildly cramped vehicle.

An old Rodian was piloting the craft, he looked over his shoulder at the two customers sitting close together in his back seat.

"Hi!" He said a little loudly as he started at their attire, suddenly the Rodian gawked as he saw their Lightsabers.

"Jedi eh? Where would you two like to go?" The Rodian asked nervously, clearly he didn't care much for dangerous clients.

"Take us to level one hundred thirty two." Anakin said a bit forcibly to the skittish fellow.

"Please." Ahsoka added with a penetrating smile which calmed the driver.

"Oh... Ok, you know it's dangerous there right?" He asked, though not selfishly it seemed but rather for their sakes.

"We know... We don't have much time so the faster the better." Anakin told him calmly.

The driver nodded as he ascended about a hundred meters before shifted the vehicle towards the nearest transport shaft which would lead down into Coruscant's interior.

As the care flew in a straightforward pattern, Ahsoka's rested her hand on Anakin's leg, he put his own hand over hers as they interlocked their fingers... The little details of first love were never to be wasted he thought to himself as he focused on the feeling of her warm gloved hand in his.

It took about five minutes before they found themselves on the docking platform that led into level one hundred thirty two.

"Here we are." The Rodian told them.

"How much?" Anakin quickly asked.

"30 creds." Anakin sighed as looked into his pouch only to find that all his credit chits were way too big for the sum.

"Do you take wire?" Wire being the slang for online currency.

"Yea, just put your information into the terminal on the back of the seat." The driver told him offhandedly.

As Anakin was typing information into the panel Ahsoka was looking over at the entrance to level one hundred thirty two, there was a large wall and with a massive door in the middle, normally there would be guards and other security terminals which was typical for each district, however there were no security personnel present on the dock nor would there be security checkpoints inside she figured.

As they walked out of the cab Ahsoka focused on her connection to the force, trying to feel everything around them.

"I don't like this." Ahsoka murmured to Anakin as they warily walked across the platform.

The cab rose a few meters then raced off back towards the surface, Anakin looked back at the cab as it swiftly disappeared into the bright light far above, he looked back at Ahsoka, he noticed how anxious she still was...

 _'Odd for her to be so on edge, she was hiding out far below only the other day...'_ His own question echoed in his mind as she glanced at him.

"Don't be skittish Snips, we've done this sort of thing too many times to count." He reassured her, he was right after all... Still she felt an ominous presence... Her right hand rested closely to her green Lightsaber as they approached the door that led into the district.

Ahsoka was still filled with the comfort of having her Lightsabers returned to her... She had thought them lost forever after her efficient capture by the red armored clones, their weight on her belt was a boon to her nerves as they reached the large imposing door that sealed this particular district away from the prying eyes of the Coruscant government.

Anakin's hand also was close to his blade as the door hissed open allowing them entry, they walked into a dark hallway that had a single door at the end... This clearly had been a security checkpoint before it fell into abject corruption which led to the floor not being regulated, at least not by any legal agencies.

They swiftly closed the distance to the opposite door, preparing to enter into level one hundred thirty two as their sense of caution rose, the force was a comfort to them however and they rested upon it as the other massive door opened and as they walked through they could feel that their lives were about to change... Once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since the time it takes for me to write a chapter has increasing due to personal matters, I thought I would share a good portion of this chapter, I'm sorry for the way it cuts off._

* * *

Weak, variegated light shone from fixtures spaced all over the vast underground interior in which resided one of the many leveled sectors which constituted the vast Coruscant undercity, numerous buildings and streets were bathed in the shadowed grey light. Dim structures and passages that made up the hundred and thirty second level were placed in a random, haphazard fashion. Steam burbled up through the various vent shafts that were inlaid near the sides of many of the smooth, dark streets, causing small squeaking vermin to skitter away from the hot openings. Though this was but one of many levels that honeycombed the planets interior, it was particularly grim in comparison to most. The inhabitants who dwelt in this underground city rarely saw the natural light of day as their typically short lives were hidden from the upper world, the world that was touched by the suns light rarely spared any thought for the untold billions of people which dwelt below the vast metropolis, because they were hidden from both sight and mind of the galaxy at large, poverty and crime dominated therefore dominated their shadowy lives.

Through the grim haze of steam, two figures dashed through the shambled, rundown streets which intersected through the numerous worn buildings, the ceiling far above them was cracked with disrepair, a feature that was mimicked throughout the sector. Their pace was excessive however they managed to maintain near silence in their skilled movements.

Many of the buildings were large, their tops reaching towards the surface, some had specific functions which were easy to make out through the various signs and the merchandise one could see through the small windows. blast holes pockmarked many of the structures, remnants of vicious combat with high powered weaponry. Strategically placed shops provided for the immense necessities of the copious, diverse species that inhabited the bleak city, a few of the massive collections of stone had dark interiors without a clear purpose though their purpose could easily be determined by the nature of the criminal denizens that ruled the undercity... Businesses were opportunistic in the vacuum of regulation, each vied for power and wealth and often without conscience of those they affected, such economic struggles were often bloody and as a result the city was impoverished almost beyond tolerance.

The figures kept to the shadows, using the buildings as cover as each were wary of the unknown, neither had previously been to this specific level however none they moved with assurance of those had been born and raised in this twilight realm.

After a relatively short time their swift pace came to an abrupt halt as they slowly crept across a wall of a foundation that belonged to a large building, the structure concealed them from a brightly lit diner positioned down the street on the other side of the massive stone. The larger figure cautiously peered around the corner, down the road a ways was the goodly sized diner, it was unlike most others of it's kind in both size and it's particular uniform aesthetic, it's walls were nearly black which someone added to it's splendor. There was a crowd of people who were in mostly small groups as they stood near the establishment, most were drunk and nearly all were chatting amiably to each other. Most were human and armed to the teeth. The place was surprisingly decadent even for a successful restaurant which in this grubby sector made it stand out like a diamond on a beggar. A vivid holosign positioned above the diner's cornered entrance displayed it's name, the color stood out in stark relief against the night black plaint which covered the building, the neon letters were a vivid, bluish grey which spelled out the name "Visor". Even from this distance they could hear music, a deep tone with a low, steady beat. The place was packed with people, mostly small time bounty hunters and thugs who were engaged in conversation varying from boisterous yelling to subtle whispers.

* * *

"Nice place." Ahsoka murmured, her hand was braced against his shoulder for support as she peered around him, the riveted stone of the building seemed to be absorbing the insubstantial light as they surveyed the active diner, the Visor was a ways down the road from their position.

 _'I don't like the look of those men...'_ Anakin thought as he continued to assess the situation, they didn't cloaks which made him grimace, they hadn't had any to bring, their swift departure from the Temple had left them with few possessions.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to visit a bar, you got your wish." His words trailed off as he observed the patrons, no doubt the numerous criminals had ongoing dealings which were formulated here. Ahsoka's uncharacteristic silence pulled him out of his intense concentration, he glanced back at her. The stony expression she wore spoke volumes, clearly the place was distasteful to her as well. As he considered her attire, the reason for her silence became apparent, Anakin didn't want her to walk among those men, he disliked her discomfort. They had little choice however, Obi Wan needed them and now was not the time to be skittish.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, Obi Wan knows what hes doing." He softly reassured her with a warm smile.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her stoic expression weakening slightly.

"Master... We don't have robes and..." Her embarrassed words trailed off as her gaze slid to the ground.

His smile became ruefully amused, when had Snips become so modest, after all the years of her wearing revealing outfits now she suddenly was worried about people noticing?

"Even if we had robes everyone in there would still notice you, even a blind man couldn't miss your beauty." His jovial words made her face redden even more which made him laugh even though they were trying to remain undetected.

She grimaced at his words, though an unwilling smile stole onto her face

"Master..." She drew out the appellation in a growl though she too seemed close to laughter

Anakin sighed at the appellation that she continued to use regardless of his admonishment.

"That's not the only reason for cloaks, everyone is going to recognize us." Her tone became serious.

She did have a point, he also would prefer them to remain inconspicuous which now was going to be practically impossible... Obi Wan mustn't be concerned with concealment, why else would he have chosen this place in particular?

"If Obi Wan is in there then it's likely that everyone in there knows somethings up, cloaks don't prevent people from recognizing Jedi..." He logically explained though of course she already knew this, Ahsoka was probably just delaying the ordeal.

"Yes, but Obi Wan probably expected us to be at least a little bit cautious, I don't think he realized that we didn't have robes." She complained.

"It's too late now Snips, we can't keep him waiting any longer, he was very insistent that we meet him here as quickly as possible." He closed the issue, they were wasting time, they had no choice but to press on.

Anakin looked back at her panicked expression, he sighed.

"I thought you would have been used to this sort of thing, I still remember that outfit you had on the day we met on Christophsis." He said jokingly, though in truth her revealing attire had always made him slightly uncomfortable.

Her only response was to glare at him which made him laugh, after the space of a few hear beats he returned his focus back to the crowded, criminal haven.

They had made fast time since entering the dank undercity though Ahsoka had been a bit slower than usual.

 _'Probably the result of our eventful 'shower' this morning...'_ He grinned at the blissful memory, Anakin had wanted to stay in that steaming room with her forever... As they left their apartment something had dramatically changed with his bond to her, it had become stronger than he believed possible. Sometimes he could hear her thoughts and experience her sensations, once as they were moving through the city he answered her thoughts thinking that she had spoken up, luckily she didn't seem to hear him so he would save the telling for later.

His regret for leaving the Jedi Order waned more and more the longer she remained in his life, now as a lover instead of just his closest friend, being with her made him feel alive, everything became new again in a way he wouldn't have believed possible. He knew she felt similarly for he had good cause to know that she loved and needed him every bit as fiercely and absolutely as he had loved and needed her, she had demonstrated that all consuming fact in the intensity of their love. He felt complete in her as if she were his other half, life had become meaningful to him, every second a treasure not to be wasted.

"Why would Obi Wan want to meet us here of all places?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Her words jolted him out of his vivid recollections.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Snips." His eyes tightened.

 _'I bet even those thugs would have recognized Obi Wan as they surely will know us. '_ His thoughts were making him hesitate, he couldn't help it though. The more time that passed the more bewildered Anakin felt concerning Obi Wan's reasoning. Why would he wish to meet us in such a hostile environment? Couldn't they have just met in some dark alley on the surface, or anywhere else for that matter?

Anakin sighed, he trusted Obi Wan and he knew his old master rarely made brash decisions without a good reason, he would therefore give him the benefit of the doubt.

"As I said before, Obi Wan knows what hes doing. Besides, he's had a lot of experience in dealing with their kind..." He gave her a meaning look. He was trying to sooth both their doubts. The brutal memory of when he had believed that Obi Wan had been murdered suddenly gripped his heart... That had been a hard time for him... For Ahsoka as well. His creased face must have shown his intense emotions for Ahsoka, after gazing at him for few moments in shared pain had gently rested her cheek against his right shoulder. Comforted, he curled his mechanical arm around her slender waist, turning his head, he slowly kissed her forehead, the passionate act made her sigh in contentment.

 _'What would I ever do without her? What point would there be in anything?.'_ He wondered, darkly.

The warmth of her was a balm to his nerves, he had walked into situations with even more potential danger than this one before and many on account of Obi Wan... He would do so again, however his instincts were telling him that not everything was at it seemed, something was wrong, something that had the potential to ensnare them all. The Force often warned him of such dangers which consequentially caused him to rely on such feelings.

Anakin had always had a powerful connection to the Force even long before he had even consciously noticed such a bond. He had been very young when Obi Wan had explained to him that he was the "One", Quigon had been convinced of Anakin's identity long before Obi Wan had come to believe it himself... Over time Anakin had felt more and more attuned to the intricate influence of the Living Force which permeated himself and everything around him, However, often of late he had felt increasingly blind, he rarely experienced visions anymore... When he had inquired Obi Wan about the matter his response was typical of a Jedi.

 _"Be mindful of your feelings, focus on the Force and the truth will be made known to you... The shroud of the Dark Side is waxing stronger, it clouds our vision and weakens us as time passes"_ Anakin could feel that same suffocating fog all around him even at this very moment, if anything it had become even stronger over the last week... Or maybe it was just him, as he had hunted his beloved apprentice he had never felt more alone. The emotional trauma was making him lose focus, he tried to bring himself back to the moment.

Gathering his resolve, he prepared himself for likelihood of bloody conflict, he reigned in his emotions as he let out a long sigh. He squeezed Ahsoka's waist in an affectionate gesture, the warmth of her soft skin was being absorbed by the metal of his arm. He gazed at her lovely face, her Silka beads jostled slightly as he gently released her, she nodded as she looked into his dark blue eyes.

"We'd best not keep him waiting." His voice had an edge of impatience to it, a desire to know the problem so he could fix it. His curiosity was empowering his fear, a worry that was becoming more difficult to dispel.

Ahsoka followed him down the dark street, light reflected off water that was pooled in gutters that lined the perimeter of the massive buildings, the cold air bit into their flesh though he could feel the warmth of Ahsoka pressed against his side

 _'She needs to stay close, or I'll likely end up killing someone.'_ He didn't want her getting more than a few feet from him as long as they were around such people, the dangerous element was filled with opportunists after all. He had a great deal of experience with the criminal element from both his childhood and his career, he had often been surrounded by such people and thus he knew them well.

Their boots made a soft scuffing sound against the metal of the road as they purposefully approached the Visor. Anakin took on an imposing aura of strength, the intent of which was to deter those bent on causing trouble... Ahsoka was a beautiful woman after all and in a place like this it more often than not caused violent ripples, a fight was the last thing he wanted right now, he needed to find Obi Wan and get to the bottom of the situation at hand.

They neared the foundation of the Visor, the diner was rectangular and oddly large, as they traversed up a small stairway up onto the level outer plaza of the immense building, a small group of mercenaries glanced at them. They continued their walk, parallel to the outer diner wall towards the entrance that was positioned near the corner of the establishment. Uniform grey walls composed the Visors frame and unlike numerous restaurants on the surface, there seemed to be no windows or openings other than a large vent on the roof. Anakin began to recognize small tell signs about the place, it was almost as if the building was once a military complex that had been repurposed to serve a darker function. Food was just a disguise, a cover used for the nefarious dealings of the various gangs which roamed the dark city.

 _'Not a bad place considering the customer's...'_ Anakin mused, a military station would have fortified architecture that would make for a durable front for the unregulated businesses that occupied the undercity, whoever maintained the establishment must have had the same idea. He stared at the walls, he noticed the faint, scorched outline of blaster fire which seemed to be scattered randomly across the structure, a remnant of the numerous fights which were undoubtedly common in this hell hole.

As they neared the door, more of the ragtag denizens began to glance their way, most looked at Ahsoka but as their eyes found the sturdy metal of her lethal weapons slightly swinging from her belt, the recognition in their eyes was swiftly replaced with alarm. Most of the crooks weren't foolish enough to start an altercation with a Jedi even if it was a small, sensuous woman.

 _'Maybe losing our robes was a blessing in disguise'_ He smirked, gazing at the anxious expressions. Though it was petty he often enjoyed the looks of fear or awe that people often exhibited when they saw Jedi... For good reason as Jedi were not a force to be reckoned with as many fools had learned before. He remembered the amazed astonishment he had as a kid when he saw his first Jedi, Quigon... Though he hadn't known Quigon for long he still felt an aching emptiness from his death, the old master still had an impact on Anakin even though he had been burned long ago.

He noticed Ahsoka trying to ignore the lecherous stares, his glare hadn't vanquished all the dauntlessness of the numerous toughs, she quickly palmed the door panel and as the the door swiftly hissed down into the dark floor they were blasted with warm air filled with the delicious smells of a variety of foods and drinks, Anakin's mouth began watering... He hadn't eaten in days either. A low steady beat filled his chest as it rumbled his ears, the ambient music filled the background which added to the dark yet inviting atmosphere, grey lighting fixtures were placed evenly across the coal black walls and ceiling which gave the expansive lounge a soft, comfortable illumination. Surprisingly the shadowy interior made both of them relax slightly.

After only a few moments of hesitation they moved into the exceptionally dim area, nearly every eye was drawn to them almost instantly and like those outside the looks became cautious as the eyes traveled across their clipped Lightsabers, most seemed to want nothing to do with the Jedi who had invaded their blackened sanctuary however the stares of some were more bold, the bounty hunters who were expensive armor in particular were the most fearless... Clearly being in their own territory had firmly placed the false illusion of safety in the minds of some, such daring was a dangerous habit especially when recklessly employed against a Jedi of his caliber.

After taking a few steps into the warm, expansive room, Anakin halted. Ahsoka let out a slow breath as his arm subconsciously drew her closer to himself, he had never displayed such overt protectiveness with her, being pushed to the breaking point within the last few days had changed him, he was not going to allow anything to happen to her now. Though the shadows concealed much it didn't prevent him from glaring threateningly at the assorted patrons, a dangerous glint smoldered in his ocean blue eyes. Most got the hint as the majority returned to their own food and company though some continued to stare at Ahsoka which made him grit his teeth.

Their boots scuffed against uniform floors of a dark material similar to fleximetal, it seemed as if every surface was absorbing the soft light which emanated from strategically placed fixtures. To their right were neatly arranged booths with cushioned seats of a black fabric which conformed to the shape of whomever occupied the surprisingly decadent furniture. There were five rows of booths that stretched to the far wall, each had a wide space between them which insured both privacy and maneuverability for both customer and employee. To the left were varied business ventures but Anakin paid them little attention for his gaze had become fixed on someone in the distance.

Straight ahead, connected to the far back wall was a large crescent counter which shared the similar shade of coal black that permeated the murky room. an abundant selection of drinks which were standing in elevated glass cabinets which were bolted into the back wall, the Alcohol was jostled together in a profession, tight nit fashion.

As voices again began filling the room with a low rumbling pitch, a male Twi'lek from behind the far counter had continued to stare at them, he was obviously the bartender and likely also the owner of the exceptional establishment, his eyes glinted with recognition as a few armored men vied for his attention with their explicit alcoholic needs. Though Anakin could make out the blood red shade of his skin and his dark green eyes, the dank room prevented him from perceiving any more information of the curious man.

 _'Too bad Obi Wan's in a hurry... I could use a drink.'_ Anakin sighed to himself, he remembered a similar occasion with Obi Wan in a bar, the consequences of that night had ultimately led to the unbound chaos of the Clone Wars, he hoped history wasn't about to repeat itself with some unforeseen dilemma. His right arm was still around his lovely Togruta's hips, he began guiding them through spacious complex towards the bar counter until Ahsoka unexpectedly halted, she was gazing at something to their left, his head swiveled over as his eyes began taking in the sight. He chuckled softly at his lovers reaction... Though common for a mere diner, such extravagances were hardly rare for an establishment like the Visor. He knew that Ahsoka would be quite uncomfortable with such a scene, he felt chagrin at having her in this noisome den of thieves. Ahsoka was staring at a stunningly beautiful Twi'lek woman whose vividly blue skin was arrayed in sparse, transparent black cloth which left her perfected features exposed, leaving little to the imagination.

A mostly drunken crowd of human men with a minority of other varied species were watching from strategic positions, some sat in comfortable arm chairs while other stood to the sides as they observed the lustrous Twi'lek pole dancing on a slightly elevated platform, both of them observed the performance though unwillingly... The Twi'lek dancer suddenly winked at Anakin which caused Ahsoka's face to burn with jealous anger, wanting to comfort her he gently cupped her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss, the distraction worked as planned. Each was gasping for air as they slowly broke apart, Ahsoka looked dazed at the intense ecstasy that was flooding through her mind, a pleasant result of the kiss.

"I'm yours, and yours alone and nothing will ever change that." He promised her in a loving, compassionate whisper.

Ahsoka glanced up at his rueful smile, her eyes took his in as her face began mimicking his cheerful expression, if they kept this up they weren't make it to Obi Wan.

Their loving gesture had caused some of the patrons to began staring again, It was beyond uncommon to see Jedi engaging in such open sentiment... Anakin didn't feel so strongly about it at the moment however, he too was a bit dazed. They started walking again, traversing the wide open path to the bar counter. The red Twi'lek barman was still staring at them though he was now more subtle about it.

As they continued to move across the room they couldn't help but notice the curious activities, there was gambling, drinking, trading of likely illegal substances and... Anakin's features immediately became infuriated, he couldn't help himself. He was staring at a wretched, unshaven Zygerrian who clearly had a few slaves attending to him, the servants stood by his table, they wore desolate expressions. As the Zygerrian gave Ahsoka a calculative look, Anakin suddenly had to suppress the violent urge to smash his fist through the slaver's face... He didn't, though it took an immense effort to restrain himself, bounty hunters and assassins were one things but slavers? Anakin hated them with such intensity that it took much of his resolve to overcome the all consuming desire to kill the man... It was similar to the dark emotions that always consumed him whenever he thought about the sand people who had tortured his mother, such feelings were becoming more and more difficult to control over time. He reasoned that it was the war, the emotions he felt during battle fed into that terrible darkness, an evil he always tried keep locked inside himself where it couldn't hurt anyone though on occasion he had tapped into the powerful current, it had given him strength at times where he had none left... At moments like this however his tolerance was stretched to the very limit.

As they passed the slavers booth, Anakin gave him a murderous glare that was inlaid with violent meaning, the calculative look didn't fade from the wretch's face though his gaze left them, returning to his food. Anakin's eyes didn't release him until they had moved past the table.

"Calm down Anakin." Ahsoka murmured to him, he swiftly looked over to her, the smoldering fire hadn't yet left his eyes. Ahsoka calmly took his hand, Anakin remembered their mission to save the Togruta's who had been enslaved by the Zygerrians which had taken place not that long ago, of course she would understand his rage. With a deep breath he cooled some of his anger, it wouldn't serve either of them if he beheaded the bastard rather it would only cause a massive firefight in the relatively passive lounge.

As they neared the counter the Bartender once again looked over at them, he seemed to know them or at least know of them which made Anakin tense slightly.

 _'Why would he know us? I've never seen this man before...'_ Then he realized that Obi Wan must have informed the man about Ahsoka and himself. As he reasoned Twi'lek man curled the fingers of his outstretched hand, beckoning them closer. They closed the distance to the curved counter, the warmth of Ahsoka's body against his side was a comfort as he guided her to one of the many bar stools, she sat down looking a bit weary as her eyes studied the people around them, he didn't blame her for being wary, he was glad that she was staying on guard... You never knew what could happen around people of this nature.

The barman moved over to them, he leaned placed his arm over the counter as he leaned forward so as not to be heard. His skin was dark garnet which matched his malachite green eyes, he had strong features while his aura was that of a man of exceptional understanding. He didn't seem to have much guile yet Anakin imagined that no one decent would be able to operate such a business. His unique Lekku ran down his back, he stared at the black tattoo's that formed a vivid lightning pattern down their length, it complimented his masculine features, giving off the impression of strength and resilience.

"Ani and Snips?" He asked in a deep, accented voice. His words confused Anakin until he quickly realized that it must have been a coded description from Obi Wan, his late master must have wanted to conceal their identities to the best of his ability though the nickname made his mouth twist, only his mother had ever called him 'Ani', hearing the abbreviated name was like having daggers rammed into his stomach.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked in a terse tone, her features had become suspicious. The Twi'lek glanced at her intently.

"I'm Chandun, I own this place... I was told two Jedi would be here soon." His answer didn't surprise Anakin.

"Who told you we were coming?" Anakin asked cautiously. Chandun peered at him stoically.

"Some man, he didn't give his name" Anakin nodded.

"Where can we find this 'man'" He drew out the last word causing Chandun to lift an eyebrow.

"He's in one of the special rooms, door three." Chandun pointed behind himself with his slender thumb.

Ahsoka and Anakin glanced to the right of the bar counter, behind it was a large opening to an even darker hallway

"My droid will take you to him." He suddenly gave Anakin an authoritative look as he continued.

"Jedi tend to wreak chaos especially around customers like mine, I would appreciate it if you two kept the place... and the people in one piece." Chandun's admonishment wasn't harsh rather he was asking for discretion in the event of a fight, a reasonable request Anakin thought though it annoyed him that so many saw the Jedi as being trouble makers rather than keepers of the peace... Of course their reputation as "peace keepers" had been lost the day his actions had forced the Council to aid the Republic and thus join the Clone Wars... It seemed their assistance was being received with disdain and fear rather than gratitude to the detriment of the Republic.

"We aren't planning on causing any trouble..." Anakin firmly reassured the man.

"Good." Chandun replied gruffly, his features softening as he raised his arm, there was a device positioned around his wrist that was similar to a chronometer but had some unique features. The bartender pushed one of the buttons and almost immediately a droid swiftly dashed to the right side of the counter.

"Take them to room three" Chundan ordered as a bounty hunter hollered his name, he turned around grabbing a bottle from one of the cabinets as he walked down to the man without another word to Anakin or Ahsoka.

Ahsoka got off the stool and walked to Anakin who was studying their temporary guide. The droid was similar in build to the ancient HK model, he had only read about this kind of droid however compared to the typical model, it was much thinner, taller and it's limbs were very flexible which indicated a custom build. It moved with exceptional grace, a feat all but the most lethal droids lacked. It's armor was a lustrous shade of coal black that matched the rest of the Visor, funnily enough the droids optic systems resembled a Mandalorian visor... Odd. It's opaque armor absorbed the soft light to such a degree that it appeared to be nothing more than a displaced shadow come to life which of course was the intention.

"Follow me please." It told them in a deep male voice, it hastily turned proceeding down the dark hallway in a smooth gait.

Ahsoka rushed to his right side as he started after the droid, as they entered the darkness of the hallway he felt relief, she was now out from under the many gazes of the lecherous mob behind them. As they moved deeper into the dark hallway they were at last free to relax and speak openly.

Ahsoka's features became animated with the alleviation the shadows provided, he sighed at her relief, he wanted to make her happy, for her to be at peace for the rest of her life... He had always wanted for her to be content, even in the beginning he had been unwilling to let her go, he was thankful that he didn't share Luminara's acceptance of death... He shuddered at the thought of Ahsoka's motionless, cold body... He would rather die himself than experience such a twist of fate.

It was remarkable how mindful he was of her... Though he had always paid close attention to Ahsoka before, for her sake as much as his, now it was as if she was a part of him, that her needs were his needs, her wants were his wants, he would strive to fulfill her and make her dreams a reality... Seemingly of their own accord his eyes found her... he just couldn't help himself from drinking in the sight of her, he wasn't the slightest bit ashamed of this previously forbidden attachment.

Another part of him was still angry at the Zygerrian and all the lecherous scum that had stared at her...

 _'Obi Wan better have a damn good reason for wanting to meet us here.'_ He thought bitterly. He wanted to take Ahsoka away, to help her find whatever it was she was looking for, if she needed to live on Shili then that was exactly what they would do, he didn't care where they went as long as they were together.

Ahsoka seemed to be having similar thoughts as her elegant cyan eyes beheld his, she gave him a special smile, a smile that showed how vulnerable she really was, she was one of the strongest people alive yet it was her heart that could be broken so easily... As he beheld the fragility displayed in her eyes he began to feel the familiar sensation as if it was all a dream, a wonderful dream that he dreaded to wake from. Things this good just didn't happen to him...

For what felt like the hundredth time today, he slid his arm around her, gripping her shoulders as he pulled her close to him. It was amazing how all the previous pain of not only the last few days but the last few years seemed to be washed out of his mind, the pain was replaced with the unfathomable joy of her presence.

They continued to slowly follow the droid as it nearly danced down the dark hallway with it's lithe steps, the corridor forked at the end, dividing into two opposing paths. As the droid neared the intersection it immediately veered right, it had been a goodly distance ahead of them so it took them a few moments to reach the intersection.

His mind was really scattered today... he laughed inwardly as he remembered the day they had first met, she had nearly driven him insane with her brash words and her reckless attitude... He recalled the outfit she had worn since that day and for nearly a year afterwards, it was revealing even for Jedi attire, he knew it had affected the clones even as it had affected him, he was better at distancing himself from emotions however... At least he used to be. He had soon learned to love her as his both his apprentice and an intimate friend, a friend who shared many of his experiences and thus a small part of his pain. He would never have guessed that one day he would have fallen in love with her... They had each saved each lovers lives more times than he cared to remember, he didn't know when she had fallen for him but he was eternally grateful that she had... When he had first confessed his feelings he had entirely expected her to crush him into the dirt with rejection, he had followed her because he had to know whether she loved him, as she had walked away from him the only thing that had passed through his mind was the thought of never seeing her again and that was one thing he could not bear.

 _'Ahsoka is the only one I love enough to live for...'_ The thought lanced through him with its undeniable truth. He had never really contemplated suicide but after losing his connection to Padme, Ahsoka was the only one he was still bonded to in a way that gave him meaning. When she left, it broke him and even though he was now mended he could still feel the remnant of that terrible pain, it had been just as bad if not worse than how he had felt at his mothers funeral, as if his entire world was crumbling to ash. He loved Obi Wan like a brother but he wasn't bonded to his old master in the way he had been bonded to his mother, Padme and now Ahsoka, he knew within his heart that if Ahsoka left that there would be no other to feel the terrible void left behind in his soul.

He was vividly aware of her exposed shoulder and malleable Lekku pressed into his side, her silky flesh heated his now warm tunic and the skin beneath as her soft breathing filled his ears it brought serenity to both his heart and mind. Anakin gazed down hall as they turned the corner, the droid was waiting near what seemed to be a smooth wall... Another dead end however on closer inspection he could see an indentation in the coal black metal which matched the pattern of a larger than life door...

 _'Incredible, this place would be better suited if it were near the Senate building.'_ He mused.

The droid watched them move closer until they were only a few feet from the intricate wall. It moved over to the terminal as it proceeded to delicately press a well defined knob situated in the terminal's middle, after a low beep the droid spoke into the terminal in a deep monotone.

"Two here to see you." The droid relayed the code afterwards it stood motionless, waiting for a response.

"What do they look like?" A distorted voice quickly responded.

"Two Jedi, a human male and a female togruta." The droid informed the terminal.

"Yes... that will be all, thank you." The droid quickly walked back down the hallway in an accustomed manner, this must be typical behavior for those who such accommodations. Anakin began to feel uneasy, if it was indeed Obi Wan in the concealed room then why would his master conceal his voice? Yet Anakin knew it was him as he could feel Obi Wan's unique aura through the force.

Suddenly the wall's indented perimeter pulled back slightly as the thick door slowly lowered into the floor with a deep grating sound that was quite uncommon though expected considering it's large size.

As the door finally fulfilled it's slow action, His eyes traversed the dark interior. Anakin had never seen such a room not even on the numerous republic cruisers he had practically lived on for the last three years. The room was quite large, at the far end was a metal table which was encompassed with a crescent booth which resembled a half moon, large cushions similar to those he had seen in the lobby covered the booth yet the fabric somehow seemed of finer grade. The walls and ceiling were made of the same black fleximetal like material used in the rest of the Visor. The table and it's constituent attributes stretched from side of the huge rectangular room to the other. There was a wall terminal positioned to the right of the solid metal wall similar to the lobby, lighting was also somber yet it didn't emanate from fixtures as it had in the hallway rather there were three large circular openings in the ceiling which let in soft, warm tones.

Ahsoka followed Anakin into the cozy area, he could feel her heartbeat finally return to its casual rhythm after their short lived intimacy. He could tell that she liked from the room, a wide smile lit the contours of her lovely face as her eyes traced the unique features. He couldn't help but gaze at her, her Lekku was so beautiful, the light flashed off her Silka beads as he stared... He was overwhelmingly pleased that they had been returned to their rightful place, he would strive to prevent them from ever being removed again, unjustly or otherwise...

As Ahsoka's eyes continued their inspection of the room she quickly noticed his loving stare and even though they had just entered the room without saying anything or giving any warning she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss regardless of it's awkward nature considering that they now had an audience of someone they knew... Anakin was very inexperienced at showing such degrees of affection in front of others especially those whose opinions he cared about, he had become so accustomed to hiding his romantic feelings from everyone that it was almost second nature to him, but the ferocity of his love burned away most of his self imposed restriction...

He almost forgot where they were as his lips molded to hers in a natural manner, they continued their foray until he heard a soft chuckle which immediately brought him back to reality.

As he gently broke apart from her, Ahsoka was now the one laughing as his face burned slightly from embarrassment. He feigned a grimace at her debauched humor as he unsuccessfully fought the urge to grin which consequentially contorted his face which made he laugh harder, he sighed in defeat, once again putting his arm around around her thin waist as he turned to shadowed figure who was leaning back into his seat, he was positioned on the left side of the booth as his left hand rested on the table, it's fingers played a soft rhythm against the dark material.

Obi Wan was garnered in armored attire that resembled the bounty hunters and other mercenaries that occupied the lounge though his armor was oddly familiar... He wore tan trousers with a few large belt pouches, two large weapon holsters were located on his thighs... They were occupied. Hardened dark leather conformed to his chest as it's fur lining swayed slightly in harmony with his slow breathing, small yet durable looking brown pauldrons hugged his broad shoulders. Anakin's eyes followed the motion of the rapidly tapping fingers which were also concealed by the dark leather of his gloves.

His head tilted as he stared at them from beneath a durable visor of a slanted helmet that largely resembled Mandalorian armor... His old friend seemed to collecting Mandalorian gear regardless of his intentions. The helmet explained the distorted voice he had heard from outside, Anakin's stomach twisted at the memory the armor brought forth, Rako Hardeen... He had once believed that the now imprisoned assassin had murdered Obi Wan, he still felt a twinge of hurt from what he viewed as a betrayal, Neither Obi Wan nor the Jedi had informed him of the deception which had allowed his old master resume the identity of that monster in order to penetrate a criminal organization whose intent was the kidnap the chancellor. That day he had felt the same dark rage that had pervaded his mind ever since his beloved mother had perished in his arms... The remnant of the pain he had felt at Obi Wan's fraudulent funeral licked at his heart... It had taken time but he had come to forgive Obi Wan however he couldn't honestly say the same for the Council... The numerous little betrayal's of the Council had made it almost too easy for him to forsake them in order to be with Ahsoka.

Her soft voice brought him out of his intense reflections.

"Nice suit, Obi Wan." Anakin remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I thought it might come in handy someday so I took the liberty of storing it my personal quarters." The warped voice contained the slight hint of Obi Wan's naturally deep tone.

He slowly reached up, grabbing his helmet with both hands in a firm grip, twisting it slightly before smoothly lifting it above his full head of dark brown hair. With a sigh, He placed the helmet on the table, resuming his former posture as leaned back slightly in a relaxed manner. The revealed face of his old friend brought serenity to Anakin's mind, regardless of the dire situation he felt less worried now that a semblance of control had not been established. Obi Wan's expression was worn however, he seemed to be carrying a great weight on his shoulders.

Ahsoka's hand was still in his, he mused about his bond with her, since the moment he had chosen her over the Jedi, their connection had strengthened exponentially especially during their coupling. It was so intense at times that he could feel his own psyche reflecting her lovely thoughts, even when he was focused on other matters such as now. Though he was looking at Obi Wan most of his concentration was focused on the bond as he tested it, determining it's viability... Anakin could hear her thoughts with an intricate intensity.

Experiencing her thoughts and sensations when they had made love had nearly blinded him in it's added ecstasy, even now it was an all consuming rapture to know her. He had never imagined that the Force could be used in such an explicit manner but he was eternally grateful that it could be harnessed in such a way. He knew that the Force would tie him closer to her than any other form of communication could ever hope to match, he vowed to himself that he would teach her everything he had learned or would learn concerning the Force and especially the bond, she should experience this sensation as he did, he wanted her to understand him as completely as he now understood her. Only after experiencing such a connection could one understand that you could never truly know someone until you knew their thoughts, mind and heart, the Force though applicable in many ways had provided the opportunity to garner such knowledge through it's not so subtle manipulation.

He grinned at the inner knowledge he was receiving from Ahsoka, right now he could practically hear her thoughts as if she was speaking them aloud, she was focusing on Obi Wan, flickers of memory coursing through her mind, he liked how she had always felt safe around Obi Wan and thus shared some of Anakin's love for the old man, he was glad to discover that such sentiment was unlikely to change even though nearly everything else had in the last few days.

He diverted some of his focus to Obi Wan as the aging master began to speak.

"It's good to see you two... A part of me feared that I never would again" His expression was becoming slightly depressed, Anakin knew that Satine's death was weighing heavily upon his friend, he knew what such pain could do to a man, Jedi were not immune to pain.

"We're here now, Obi Wan." Anakin said in a comforting tone.

Obi Wan nodded gratefully, he gestured towards the opposite end of the booth, urging them to sit.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, this may take awhile." As he spoke, Obi Wan casually extended his right arm towards a wall panel that was nearly hidden in the dim room, a data terminal a few handbreadth in size flew to his gloved hand.

"I think a few drinks would be welcome." He murmured, he was swiping through a small holographic selection of alcohol beverages until he found a lustrous looking wine.

He nodded to himself as he selected the drink on the image, it made a chiming sound which notified them that the item had been purchased. Almost immediately a small section of the wall rotated an hundred eighty degrees, revealing a cubbyhole with the wine bottle and a few stacked glasses to it's side.

"That's... Convenient." Anakin muttered.

As Anakin and Ahsoka neared the booth, he shifted his body allowing Ahsoka to scoot onto the cushion's first, he could feel that she was pleased, apparently Ahsoka was unaware of the knowledge the fierce Force connection was siphoning to Anakin, he was enjoying the sensation of her emotions. He knew that she preferred the middle of the booth because she felt the most comfortable between them, such feelings were instinctual and he was only too happy to oblige them.

As she sat down and began to relax, Anakin trickled in more of his energy into the bond, widening it which allowed the connection to now be partially filled with Obi Wan's aura which caused her to feel more protected with it's sheer comfort. His knowledge of the Force bond seemed to also be instinctual for him...

 _'Maybe it's just part of being a One.'_ He mused as the radiance of both Obi Wan's and his Force aura made them all feel connected in the emotionally charged atmosphere. He knew that Ahsoka rarely indulged in such wants, comfort or excess was not encouraged by the Jedi which was to be expected considering since self interest was frowned upon in the Council's extensive dogma.

It had been less than twenty four hours since leaving the Order and already Anakin felt more free, as if using the Force in such a manner was the natural and right thing to do. He had always been baffled by discretion the Order had forced upon all it's people, making them restrain themselves even when such restraint was debilitating and harmed their humanity, he found it ironic that the Jedi valued compassion yet they continually prevented attachment which was the foundation for all compassion. It was madness, he was beginning to feel regret that he hadn't left them long ago. Of course he would never have abandoned Obi Wan or Ahsoka, the only reason he had left was because between the two of them, the one he couldn't live without was Ahsoka and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon, he hoped it never would. Still he felt shame at the pain their departure was surely causing their old master, Obi Wan already had enough on his plate with Satine's brutal murder, adding the torment of betrayal to that heavy burden was making Anakin feel sick.

When Ahsoka had chosen to leave him, he had viewed as an agonizing betrayal yet now he had done the exact same sickening thing to Obi Wan. He sighed at the validity of his thoughts.

"Obi Wan, It's good to see you too. I'm... I'm sorry we left like that..." Anakins words trailed off as the meaning settled in.

Obi Wan stared at him for a time before speaking.

"I understand, Anakin. I too, once left the order myself a long time ago, when I was a padawan..." His words were surprising.

 _'Obi Wan left the order?'_ Anakin was dumbfounded, it wasn't the first time Obi Wan had revealed such a truth, even though he had known the man for over a decade he still felt hopelessly ignorant of Obi Wan's past.

"You left the order too?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Yes... And it was for much the same reason as your departure. When I was young I became entangled in a civil war on a backwater planet, I... I had fallen in love with one of the resistance leaders, as the war progressed Qui gon was ordered to leave the system and since I was his apprentice I had little choice in the matter, I viewed the choice with disdain. I had the option to either abandon the cause for freedom and leave those I had come to love to suffer and die or to forsake Quigon and the Jedi Order..." Obi Wan's face seemed to glaze over with the distant memory.

 _'There's so much he's never told me'_ Anakin thought bitterly, Obi Wan had learned all there was to know about Anakin yet he had hidden so much from his former apprentice. However Anakin's resentment faded as he reflected on his own experiences, his extensive training and the Clone Wars had taught him a great deal about the nature of reality, he didn't blame Obi Wan for not speaking of his past. Anakin knew the pain memories could bring to the surface which made them fresh in your mind.

After a moments pause he continued.

"Anyways... After an unfortunate series of events, the woman I loved was mortally wounded... She died in my arms." Obi Wan's hand reached up, gripping his mouth in a somber gesture.

"After that, there was nothing left for me in the life I had chosen... I contacted Quigon and asked to rejoin the Order, I was... Accepted back." He finished vaguely, hinting at the emotional trauma such actions had left, the scars of which would never fade.

Anakin was filled with concern for his old friend, He had never seen Obi Wan looking so downcast. I't apparently had been a very trying week for everyone. Barris' framing of Ahsoka was only one of many tragedies which had recently wounded them.

Ahsoka was staring at Obi Wan with an empathetic expression, Anakin's hand found her's under the table in a soft gesture of comfort.

"I... Can see why you never mentioned it." Anakin said softly. Obi Wan nodded solemnly.

"Obi Wan, are you ready to tell us what's going on?" He asked tentatively, Obi Wan seemed to come out of his distant recollections as he gazed at Anakin with a calculative expression, he glanced over at Ahsoka, seeming to notice how famished she was.

"Why don't we order some food first, we can discuss the, uh 'problem' afterwards." He suggested to them to which Anakin now nodded in agreement. Ahsoka's stomach grumbled which made Anakin smirk at her as she sighed in displeasure.

"Quiet you." She muttered in chagrin as Obi Wan slid the datapad over the black surface of the large table, it rested in front of Ahsoka who uncharacteristically began scanning through the food options with eagerness. Anakin watched as her fingers moved through the holographic interface with expert precision, at last she seemed decided, she selected a platter which contained a small variety of fruit and berries, there was Jogun fruit and even a Meiloorun... Meiloorun's were an expensive delicacy on Coruscant and even most the galaxy for that matter though he didn't mind the price. After the Republic had stolen her life, he wanted her to have some good food rather than the common troop rations they had been surviving on for years.

Now done, she slid the datapad over to him, he gave her a quick smile as he brushed through the menu, knowing that Ahsoka needed more than just fruit he decided to order a meat platter with bread and butter. He'd share some with her, Anakin knew enough about Togruta physiology to know that they needed meat even more than Human's did, it seemed that Jedi cuisine had largely replaced her natural want of anything but fruit concerning food, he had never held to such habits however, it was one reason he had a great deal of strength and endurance.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Anakin asked him.

"What? Oh, no, I ate at the temple a few hours ago." Obi Wan said offhandedly.

After he sent forth the order, Obi Wan quickly replaced the terminal on the wall bracket behind Anakin.

Obi Wan seemed to notice the wine again, his short story had probably removed such a triviality from his mind. The bottle and glasses zoomed to his hand, he put a glass in front of each of them and after a few seconds of concentrated effort he managed to remove the cork with the Force rather than needing the assistance of a corkscrew.

Anakin laughed internally at the scene.

"So... We're drinking now?" Ahsoka asked a bit hesitantly, she had never had alcohol in her life which made Anakin's face light up in anticipation. It was going to be fun seeing her drunk, he remembered his first time, grinning at the memory. Anakin had had a little too much wine to drink, it had been during a warm night on Coruscant, he had sneaked out of the temple to see the city, he had been back from an arduous mission that had taken two long weeks and all his determination to complete, Obi Wan and Anakin had been tasked with hunting down a bounty hunter who had stolen a special, experimental weapon from the galactic republic's research lab located on a moon of Dantooine.

They had been back at the temple for some time, after relaxing for a couple of days as he regained his strength, he had snuck out of the temple in order to experience some of Coruscants more interesting activities. He had found himself in a popular bar filled with gambling, sport's betting around huge holovids and a large bar, he had a good portion of spare credits on him and was curious of how people always seemed interested in drinking, wanting to try something for himself he had convinced the bartender, a beautiful woman who had clothes that were revealing even compared to some of the Jedi's attire... She frowned at his obvious youth, but after a moments deliberation she had sold him a bottle of Wine... He had brought it back to his private quarters, and though he didn't like the taste at first he began to enjoy the aftertaste after a few drinks, he had been ignorant of how potent Alcohol could be.

After downing half the bottle he had become glued to his modest pallet, though it had been fun at first he later regretted his actions, the room had spun uncontrollable as his vision had blackened dramatically, it had felt like sound and sight had traveled through a dark tunnel to reach his barely responsive mind.

He grimaced at the memory of Obi Wan finding him, he had been plastered to his cot for a good eight hours though it had felt much longer, thankfully he hadn't vomited though he later learned that such reactions were common.

Obi Wan had been a bit disappointed which was customary during those years, he had told Anakin that if he wanted to drink he should have just asked him to which Anakin had been flustered. Obi Wan had then explained how he would drink occasionally even though the Jedi frowned on such behavior, he had firmly told Anakin that he should trust him, that he would never let anything happen to him... Obi Wan had been true to that statement for all the years he had known him...

Luckily for snips both Anakin and Obi Wan were experienced at drinking and would be able to top her off before she made a fool out of herself.

Obi Wan had poured them each a specific portion, he had filled Anakin's and his own glass to about the half way mark but Ahsoka's only a quarter full.

Ahsoka's raised her eyebrow in confusion as she stared at the old master.

"You don't want to overindulge, young one." He told with a knowing smile..

She reached out, gripping the glass between her delicate fingers as she slowly brought it close for a quick whiff. She didn't appear to enjoy the smell which made Anakin chuckle.

"Just sip it, Snips." Anakin told her as he took a small swallow of his own glass, he peered at her as she slowly sipped at the drink, she grimaced at the taste.

"Yea, it's an acquired taste. It'l get better." She looked over at him with slight suspicion.

"Trust me." He said, giving her a special smile that he never gave anyone but her.

He could feel her thoughts at that moment, the sensation of her loving emotions, how she loved that smile. I't filled his heart with warmth to feel her love.

Ahsoka seemed to have a troubling thought as she turned to Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan, why did you have us meet you here of all places?" She asked curiously, she seemed confounded by the question.

"I had us meet here because this is one of the very few places in the galaxy where we can speak without even the slightest possibility of being overheard." He told them, with a very serious expression now on his now stoic face.

Anakin was confused at this statement.

"But... We're in the middle of a criminal city and we're surrounded by a lot of bounty hunters..." Anakin asked, becoming more baffled.

Obi Wan swallowed down of the wine before answering, his eyes stared at Anakin as he drank.

"I'm... Someone is following me." Obi Wan confided in a low tone.

"What?" Ahsoka hastily asked.

"How do you know?" Anakin's tone was a bit worried.

Obi Wan sighed as he began telling them some of the reason for their meeting.

"I noticed someone tailing me in the Temple a few hours after you two left..." His voice became somber near the end.

"I't had to be a force sensitive in order for them to track me through the Temple at night, considering that we have sentinels constantly patrolling the halls. The person was masking their Force aura from me, the only reason I noticed them at all was because I felt a void in the Force where their presence should have been." His tone was becoming darker with frustration.

"Why would someone be tracking you?" Anakin asked to which Obi Wan gave him a dubious look.

"I mean why now?" He amended his question.

Ahsoka posture had become tense in preparation for a fight.

"Both of you relax. I chose this place, this room because the walls are reinforced fleximetal, I doubt even a Lightsaber could cut through them. The walls are also sound proof, no one can hear us in here and since I already knew that someone was tracking me, this room therefore is the safest place I could possibly be at the moment. We can speak freely here, something that wouldn't be possible anywhere else." He explained, taking another swallow of wine, his glass was nearly empty.

"Couldn't someone just plant a transmitter in here? Or even listen at the door?" Ahsoka asked, her gaze now fixed on the solid metal wall in which the large door resided.

Obi Wan reached down to the large pouch situated near the gun holster on his left thigh, he opened the draw cover and pulled out a sophisticated looking device, it was similar to a data transmitter but had unique features which were could be plainly seen even from this distance. Obi Wan used the Force to slide it across the air into Ahsoka's outstretched hand. She brought it closer so she could adequately inspect it, she turning it in her fingers as her stare bore into it.

"This device allows me to detect any electronics within a twenty yard radius, of course this room isn't that large so I adjusted the setting appropriately. There aren't any unknown electronics in this room... I checked, twice and if someone came to the door we would feel it through the Force, or we would feel a void where a person should be." Obi Wan frowned in concentration as he stared at the device.

"Looks like you thought of everything." Anakin muttered, he had almost downed his whole glass.

"Refill?" Obi Wan asked as he noticed the portions left in their glasses, Ahsoka had barely touched hers.

As her attention was brought back to the glass she took it and drank it all in a swift motion. She held out the glass, tilting it back and forth in a gesture that indicated she wanted a refill, both men to stare at her.

"Better slow down Snips or I'll end up having to carry you back." Anakin smirked at her, she ignored him as Obi Wan began refilling their glasses.

"So... What is so important that you would go through all this trouble just to speak to us privately?" Anakin asked, he was starting to feel the wine and the beginning of dread for the matter at hand.

As Obi Wan began to answer them they were suddenly distracted, another much larger cubbyhole in the door wall began rotating, turning around it revealed a substantial amount of food contained on three large trays, as Anakin began to get up in order to retrieve the food, Obi Wan gestured for him to remain sitting. Once again Obi Wan used the force, he slid the trays through the air causing them to gently land on the large table, he positioned the fruit near Ahsoka, the bread in the middle and lastly the meat platter in front of Anakin. The bread tray contained more than just a soft loaf and butter, it also had a few plates on it. Anakin grabbed two putting one before himself and Ahsoka.

"Thanks Obi Wan." Obi Wan waved off his thanks, his hand returned to the table as the other rested across his lap.

"You better have some meat Ahsoka, if hunting you down has made me this weary then I can only imagine how famished you are." Anakin said in a soft tone. Ahsoka stared at him then grinned in acknowledgement, he put a few pieces of chicken on her plate. He was really hungry as well, both of them started eating though both tried to maintain their dignity to a tolerable degree.

Obi Wan chuckled softly as he began drinking again. At this rate his old friend was going to pass out before long.

They were soon finished eating, being famished for so long had made them ravenous. Anakin couldn't remember the last time either of them had eaten a decent meal, he sighed at the feeling of being full for once. Ahsoka was done too, she moved her wine glass over as she scooted across the booth towards him, she leaned against him as the side of her head rested on his shoulder, Anakin couldn't remember a time he felt more at peace, his hand subtly reached under the table and lightly squeezed her thigh in affection, as he was about to remove his hand she enclosed it her own, she laced her fingers in his and rested it in her lap. He smiled contentedly.

Her closeness was making his entire body feel warm, he had never wanted anything more and unlike most who waited their whole lives, he had been lucky enough to be blessed with his soul mate. The heat of her body was being absorbed by his metallic hand, his tunic was burning hot where her thin body was pressed into him. The wine was making his vision swirl a little, all the of the combined emotions and sensations were making him tired, he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open in the dark room.

Obi Wan was smiling to himself, he too was clearly feeling the drink and their force aura's.

"I'm truly happy for you both." Obi Wan told them, a bittersweet expression enveloping his features.

As Anakin stared back at his old friend, he remembered Satine... Obi Wan had once known this joy. Anakin would do nearly anything to help Obi Wan be at peace as he now was, he wished Satine was still alive if for no other reason than to return the light into his brother's eyes.

Though Anakin knew it would hurt his master later, he began doing something that he normally wouldn't have even previously considered for it was invasive in the extreme however he figured that Obi Wan needed it perhaps more than anyone ever had before. Anakin drew upon the Force, expanding the aura of his Force bond with Ahsoka, he fed a large torrent of the fulfillment and emotions that coursed through his connection with Ahsoka, he layered the bond into his own Aura and intensified it so that Obi Wan would be hit with a tidal wave of Force energy, he would easily be able to bask in the heat of his love for Ahsoka.

As the energy field intensified Obi Wan suddenly tensed though almost immediately his body relaxed, he took on a rapturous expression as his eyes closed. Though it was exhausting, Anakin fed the Aura with a great deal of his strength. Ahsoka was feeling it too, after glancing at Obi Wan for a few heartbeats, she tilted her head up and stared into his eyes, they were filled with both surprise and wonder.

He heard the question in her thoughts long before she decided to speak it aloud, she was wondering how he was empowering his aura like that.

"I'll teach you later." He whispered, he leaned down and kissed her which sent a sharp cord of emotion through the bond, it made Obi Wan gasp as a tear rolled down into his beard.

For a few minutes Obi Wan's face took on the cast of contentment and love that was radiating from Anakin's heart and through the bond, it was a cruel gift because it would end though Anakin wished more than anything that his old friend could feel this way forever.

Ahsoka was feeding into the aura too, though he thought she did so unintentionally, as he had suspected previously, Ahsoka was ignorant of how to manipulate Force bonds. She looked up into Anakins dark blue eyes as he returned the gaze into the liquid cyan of hers, her blue was like a fountain that flowed with the waters of everlasting life. Her beauty mesmerized him, she had captivated him for years regardless of whether he had indulged in such emotions, they had always been there, hidden for the most part yet always close to the surface of his being.

After around ten minutes Obi Wan's eyes opened again, the bliss was slowly being replaced with the terrible isolation and loneliness that had became his life... It took a few moments for him to sufficiently compose himself enough to speak.

"Anakin... What, How did you do that?" Obi Wan spluttered, Anakin had scene Obi Wan be at a loss for words though in this case it was entirely understandable.

"Ever since our little adventure on Mortis I have been testing the limits of my force abilities. The Force bond is becoming natural to me, I instinctively know how to manipulate it just as I overpowered the Son and Daughter." Obi Wan and Ahsoka shared a meaningful look, it didn't go unnoticed either.

Now that the Force bond was powerfully established and he could hear Ahsoka's thoughts he began to see the events that had taken place on that strangle ship from a much different perspective.

"Ahsoka... What was that?" He asked softly, he was horrified at what he was seeing in her mind.

"What?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"I saw... Myself, I... I was consumed with the Dark Side." His eyes focused on her.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" He asked her, suddenly her confusion turned to horror as she realized what must be happening.

"Are you... reading my thoughts?" She asked self consciously.

"I've been able to do that since we... You know." His words trailed off, revealing his intended meaning.

Ahsoka looked amazed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked suddenly, a look of hurt on her face.

"I was going to after we were done here, I was going to teach you what I learned." He explained, this softened her accusatory expression.

He reverted the conversation back to his initial question.

"Tell me what happened on Mortis, Ahsoka." He commanded, a look of panic in his eyes as he continued to see flashes of himself in her memory.

"We don't know exactly." Obi Wan said, he seemed to have recovered from the gift Anakin had shared with him.

"How can you not know?" He asked sarcastically.

Ahsoka looked at him, a trace of fear in her eyes.

"You... You were changed, something happened to you, the Son changed you..." She started.

"But it wasn't like the corruption that happened to Ahsoka. It was like you were shown something by the Son and you willingly fell to the darkness." Obi Wan added, his face was grim with the recollections of that time.

"The Father wouldn't tell us what happened, or what you saw. He said only that he removed it from your mind." Ahsoka finished.

Anakin felt terrible, the images of his burning yellow eyes was causing goosebumps to race over his flesh.

"That... Can't be. What would make me willingly turn to the Dark Side?" He asked in a haunted tone.

Obi Wan looked at him curiously as one of his hands began smoothing his beard.

"Whatever it was, Anakin, It must have been so traumatic that it shifted your perception, it has troubled me greatly... I have spoken to master Yoda about this issue." Obi Wan confided to them in a serious tone.

"And?" Anakin asked forcibly.

"He told me that there is no action that can be taken considering our ignorance of whatever caused your transformation. I'm just glad the Father did what he did and it's not like we can ask him about it." Obi Wan's ending remark made Anakin sigh in frustration. They wouldn't even be able to find Mortis again now that the three Ones were dead.

"I know you Anakin, we both trust you..." Ahsoka said, tears were starting to brim in her eyes, he could feel her sorrow from both this moment and the memory of him falling.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" He asked incredulously.

"Anakin... We didn't want to worry you, I was going to tell you but... I just never found the right time." Shame colored her words.

He calmed himself, forgiving them both, after all he was the one at fault, not them.

"I'm sorry." He said, he felt terrible at what he had done even if he didn't remember.

Ahsoka's fingers tightened around his.

"Your here now, that's all that matters." She said as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

His eyes closed as he composed himself.

 _'Do I even know myself anymore?'_ He had known of the darkness that resided within but he would never have believed that he could so easily succumb to it's temptation. It made him feel weak and vulnerable knowing that he could be so easily seduced.

"We have a very serious problem, Anakin..." Obi Wan said, he picked up his helmet, turning it around in his fingers until the visor faced him, he stared he stared distractedly into it's reflection.

 _'About time.'_ Anakin thought, breathing out slowly. They finally going to get to the bottom of the problem, hopefully it was a matter that could be resolved without too much effort.

After a short pause Obi Wan continued.

"Do you remember a Mandalorian woman by the name of 'Bo-Katan'?" Obi Wan asked as he continue to stare at the helmet's pristine display.

Anakin's eyes shifted to Ahsoka, she grimaced seemingly subconsciously at the name, clearly she was familiar with Bo Katan even and though he couldn't remember the face that matched the name, he had an odd feeling that he should remember her...

"Her." Ahsoka muttered in distaste as her eyes lowered, she was remembering a snowy planet for some reason and then it came to him as he saw flashes of a tough looking woman with orange hair and an angular face through the bond.

"Wasn't she the one- ?" Anakin's question was cut short.

"She tried to kill me, I thought you'd remember after the reprimand you gave me..." Ahsoka murmured with disdain as she gave him a meaningful look. Comprehension suddenly flooded his eyes.

"Wait a minute... Your talking about your little trip to Carlac, the one where your little 'friend' Lux kidnapped you?" His voice heated at the thought of Lux taking his apprentice unawares, he was still angry because thank's to the kid, Ahsoka had almost been killed by Deathwatch on that ice ball of a moon.

"He didn't kidnap me." Her words were strained and defensive.

"He just... Caught me off guard" Anakin glared at her words as she purposely turned her gaze away from him.

If he had been there he would have beaten the snot out of the little bastard he though vehemently as he remembered accompanying Ahsoka and Obi Wan to Onderon to help in the effort to overthrow the puppet government that the separatists had maintained for years. Anakin hadn't known that Lux would be part of the resistance... It had taken a great deal of willpower not to pummel the kid after shortly coming into contact with the rebel forces though he hadn't made a scene for Ahsoka's sake.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of Ahsoka being infatuated with the kid however after he had noticed her interest in Lux he had given them space, during that time Padme was still his life and he had wanted Ahsoka to experience that kind of fulfillment even though he had lied to her face, telling her that attachments were forbidden using the Jedi's mantra of "Remember your duty" and other such nonsense, it made him nauseated knowing that he had repeated such hogwash when he himself had never believed in it himself.

He feared for whatever damage those teachings may have caused her, even his own flexible ideology had seemed far too dogmatic for his taste especially now that he had been freed from the demanding prison which had encased both his heart and mind. He hoped that his inadvertent words hadn't harmed her though he knew that even the limited Jedi influence he had accepted had created a great gulf between them out of necessity to uphold such teachings though he was thankful that the walls between them had been torn away within the last few days.

Anakin found it impossible to forget and it was difficult for him to forgive even when he wanted to, so consequentially the thought of Lux almost getting Ahsoka killed still caused him to burn slightly though he made an effort to reign in his emotions. Anakin hadn't let anything slip during that time which had been chaotic for both him and Ahsoka, he had been privately pleased for her even though she was falling for Lux whom Anakin felt wasn't even slightly worthy of her and he didn't want to ruin it tough Steela, the then rebel leader had seemed hell bent on tarnishing Ahsoka's newfound romance and indeed the temptress had seduced Lux.

Anakin sighed inwardly at the thought, the fool boy had fallen for the selfish and hardheaded woman over Ahsoka...

 _'What a fool'_ He thought, Lux could have easily had Ahsoka to himself with minimal effort yet he had discarded her with few words, it was like giving up a diamond for sun bleached rock. He smiled to himself at the cruel analogy though he felt a twist of shame at his own thoughts, Steela had died after all... Her tragic end had affected Ahsoka for a time, over the next few weeks after the tragedy he had emphasized with Ahsoka, recognizing the look of despair that had often twisted her beautiful features. He had told her comforting words, that Steela's death wasn't her fault and that she did more than most could have in her position, he remembered how the barriers between them had began fracturing long before and how such an encounter had caused them to weaken even more, he was glad for that but he felt remorse at the seemingly heavy price it had cost his brace apprentice.

And now Lux was the senator of Onderon. _'God help them.'_ He thought bitterly as he sipped some more wine. Only a couple seconds had passed though his recollections always seemed to stretch out time.

"He could've gotten you both killed, I remember the report, he stole your Lightsabers." He muttered in disgust as he eyes her meaningfully, it had been awhile back however his memory was still quite vivid.

Ahsoka looked down, she clearly had forgiven Lux though it wa obvious that the mans actions still vexed her to some extent, adding that misdeed to her unrequited love towards Lux seemed to have left her with a lower opinion of him. He practically taste the remnant of both fury and depression through the connection, his arm return to her waist in an attempt to comfort her, she leaned into him a bit more in response.

 _'I can't seem to keep my hands off her for long'_ He mused, glad that the table concealed most of his loving, subtle actions.

"After Lux failed the 'initiation' into deathwatch and their betrayal, we had to fight our way out. That was when 'She'" Ahsoka emphasized the word with a hint of venom.

"Tried to kill me, Lux and I barely escaped." She finished her short recount of the events though from the report Anakin knew that Ahsoka had left out many important details of her misadventure.

"That is beside the point." Obi Wan interjected, clearly impatient to continue his explanation.

"Yea, it really doesn't matter anymore." Ahsoka added darkly though she seemed well inclined to change the subject, Anakin didn't blame her, he often felt similar frustration when questioned about his past failures regardless of their severity.

Anakin let the image of Lux fade from his mind as his thoughts returned to Bo-Katan.

Obi Wan placed the helmet back down onto the smooth table as one of his now free hands rose to his face, he smoothed his rugged beard, seemingly lost in thought he remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Whatever she may have been part in the past doesn't change the fact that she saved my life on Mandalore after... After Satine..." Obi Wan's words trailed off as he closed his eyes momentarily.

Obi Wan's wineglass masked his face as he drained the remnant of the dark liquid.

"As it turns out, Bo was Satine's sister... I didn't know until after." His words trailed off.

Anakin felt terrible, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose the one you love in such a manner... Or at all for that matter. The mere thought of losing Ahsoka was like a hot knife through his chest, he grimaced at the thought.

"I'm sorry Obi Wan." Anakin said, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do that would ever alleviate his old master's pain.

Obi Wan's voice was still a bit shaky as he continued.

"As I was saying... Bo-Katan, she saved me from certain death in the aftermath on Mandalore." Obi Wan took on a distant look, as if he was in another world.

"Anyways, she sent me a coded message, last night... After you two left." He finally told them.

Ahsoka stared at Obi Wan, she had seen the pain etched on his face, Anakin could both see and feel her compassion for the aging man, he was glad to feel that from her though his attention was focused on Obi Wan.

"What message?" Anakin asked softly.

 _'Looks like the resistance survived.'_ He had thought that their odds of survival were slim at best especially with the two Sith directing the opposition.

"It would seem that shortly after I left the massive battle on Mandalore, that someone...'Dealt'... with Savage and Maul." Anakin's eyebrow raised in astonishment.

"What do you mean dealt with them?" He asked knowing the context, Obi Wan's lack of relief was making him anxious.

"How Is that even possible? That monster tore right through us." Ahsoka asked in confusion.

Anakin was wondering the exact same thing, he remembered their short but fierce confrontation with Savage, that man's sheer ferocity had taken both of them by surprise... He truly was a force to be reckoned with, like an unhinged beast, he was practically unstoppable or so it had seemed.

Anakin thought that Obi Wan would be relieved that the two Zabrak that had wounded him so deeply were now dead though if anything he seemed more troubled than before. Anakin studied his face, he inwardly felt joy in knowing that Savage and Maul wouldn't hurt anyone else, especially Obi Wan. He knew that his old master was not a man to seek or even desire revenge for he had confessed to Anakin before that he had allowed such feelings to die within himself long ago yet Anakin knew that no one could ever truly separate themselves from the primal emotions that seemed to drive every individual of nearly every species in the galaxy, no one was free from their own desires especially force sensitives. By such reasoning he was sure that did feel relief at the death of that madman, Maul but was merely suppressing it.

 _'It takes a serious kind of evil to kill a defenseless woman like that.'_ Anakin blanched at the thought of Ahsoka dying in such a way though such thoughts felt oddly hypocritical to him, he considered his butchering of the sand people and how he hadn't even spared the women and children thus he supposed that he had little right to judge others for being so brutal, but still... The Sand People had deserved their fate, he thought in a futile attempt to justify his actions if only to himself.

"There is hardly anyone strong enough to face those two... Apparently someone arrived on the scene some time after Bo helped me escape." Obi Wan refilled his glass as he spoke.

Anakin glanced over to the bottle, noticing that it was now only half full.

 _'He's had a lot, If someones really hunting him...'_ Anakin's thoughts were filled with concern for his Obi Wan, he decided that he wasn't going to let Obi Wan out of his sight at least until he sobered up which he knew could take awhile. This was turning out to be a very inopportune time to be drunk.

 _'Obi Wan should know better.'_ He thought worriedly, Obi Wan would be a much easier target and considering they were still surrounded by perhaps hundreds of bounty hunters it was therefore dangerous to become even slightly weakened especially from drunkenness.

"Ah... As I was saying, footage from a few security terminals and the testimony of one extremely terrified soldier who witnessed the ensuing battle revealed something quite peculiar. Apparently an unidentified ship carrying a robed figure landed a short distance away from the hear of the raging battle. The robed figure killed a few Death Watch guards and then proceeded to engage Maul and Savage." Obi Wan's face was stoic, he was clearly contemplating something.

Obi Wan pulled out a small holographic datapad from one of his other belt pouches, he laid the device in front of him as he proceeded to clear the table of the food remnants, he used the force to move the nearly empty trays back onto metal rack that protruded from the wall. He then slid the datapad near to the center of the black table as he activated the small hologram with a quick gesture. A blurred picture was displayed above the small machine, they could clearly make out a robed figure who was wielding two lethal looking Lightsabers which emitted a deep garnet glow.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't Dooku, maybe it's one of his assassins?" Anakin murmured half to himself, his eyes fixed on the figure.

"Anakin... I doubt even Ventriss could have handled Savage by herself and we know It wasn't Dooku, besides I doubt that even Dooku himself could have eliminated Maul and Savage single handed and in such an efficient manner as I was told." Obi Wan was staring intently at the robed figure with a calculative expression.

"You two were never informed about this and for that I'm sorry, only the Council knows of this." Obi Wan wasn't making sense.

"Never told what?" Anakin asked slowly.

"Yet another lie from the Council?" Ahsoka muttered, she was still angry at the Council's betrayal which had stripped her of everything.

"I believe this is the Sith Lord we've been looking for." He told them with surety.

"What? You've been looking for a Sith Lord other than Dooku?" Ahsoka asked in bewilderment.

Anakin stared intently at Obi Wan, impatient for him to continue.

"Yes... Only the Council has known and therefore only the Council has been searching for him, we knew that there was a more powerful Sith Lord. We knew this shortly after Maul was thought destroyed. Dooku had not yet fallen to the Dark Side yet Maul had been thought killed yet only a decade later Dooku returned as a powerful Sith Lord. Where do you think he learn to harness such power? What could have turned Dooku to the Dark Side? Even before Dooku's fall we had assumed that there was likely a Sith Lord more powerful who was directing the Zabrak Assassin." Obi Wan continued, his voice was saturated with dark satisfaction at the uncovered truth.

"How could you know that there was another Sith... Other than Maul?" Ahsoka asked, obviously burning with curiosity.

Obi Wan glanced over, he stared for a moment as if contemplating his answer. Finally he spoke, seemingly decided on the truth.

"We have Sith Holocrons at the Temple, so we know of the Rule of Two." Obi Wan told her blatantly.

Ahsoka looked more confused than ever.

"The Rule of Two?" Anakin's question seemed expected, Obi Wan took a breath in preparation for a lengthy explanation.

Anakin was somewhat ignorant on Sith knowledge as well though he knew about the rule of two, he had voiced the question for Ahsoka's benefit, she needed to know these things especially now that she had left the Order though of course the knowledge would have served her better had it been divulged earlier.

 _'I probably should have told her awhile back.'_ As he thought about the significance of the rule, he became dumbfounded that he hadn't explained it to her earlier.

"The Rule of Two was a Sith doctrine devised by the Sith Lord known as Darth Bane, Bane zealously followed the teachings on many Sith but one in particular shaped nearly his whole ideology, that Sith was known as Darth Revan." Obi Wan explained, the dire nature of their conversation could not be understated.

"I've heard that name before..." Ahsoka murmured softly, she seemed to be quickly scanning through her memories, trying to recall whatever scraps of information she had stored concerning Revan.

"You should have, Revan was one of the most influential and pivotal Jedi, Sith and Grey Jedi in the entirety of the Order's history." Obi Wan stated matter of factly.

"He was all three?" Anakin asked in astonishment, he had known of Revan but his knowledge was as limited as his former padawan's.

"He was first a Jedi, then a Sith and then a Grey." Obi Wan explained vaguely.

"Obi Wan... How do you know this?" Anakin asked pointedly, his thirst for knowledge overcoming him.

"As I said, we have both Jedi and Sith Holocrons at the Temple and I like all Jedi masters have studied a good portion of them." His word revealed the obvious, of course... All those Holocronsm, Anakin couldn't even begin to guess at what the Council knew and worse what they kept concealed from the rest of the Order.

"Revan lived during a time where there were many Sith, each one vying for power. It is said that it was an endless cycle of betrayal, murder and greed that weakened the Sith to an extraordinary degree, even though Revan did not form the Rule of Two, many of his teachings led to it's formation." Obi Wan continued as Ahsoka gaze slid out of focus as she thought on his words.

"Darth Bane who was a great admirer of Revan, formulated the Rule of Two in order to keep the Sith alive and just as importantly, to keep them strong." His ominous words chilled Anakin, he could feel similar emotions from Ahsoka through the bond.

"So what is the Rule of Two?" Ahsoka prodded.

Obi Wan sighed, not in annoyance but in regret, over what, Anakin couldn't guess.

"The Rule of Two is simple yet I fear it may be the foundation of our destruction." Anakin and Ahsoka shared an ominous look at that.

"It is a doctrine that dictates that there must always be two Sith, a master and an apprentice. The master embodies the power of the dark side while the apprentice strives to obtain that power, it is a vicious and often bloody cycle." Obi Wan once again took a swallow of wine which made Anakin frown, it wasn't like Obi Wan to be so reckless concerning his own well being especially at a time like this.

Obi Wan set down the glass and continued in an educational tone.

"An apprentice will often bide their time in an effort to kill their master, the apprentice always hungers for power and will often take on an apprentice themselves in order to achieve that end, when an apprentice eventually succeeds at murdering their master they often will take on a student and the cycle will repeat itself continually and thus fulfill the brutal ritual that is the rule of two. The most powerful of Sith will often outlive many apprentices and will eventually end up dying because of the weakness of old age or some other complication, though that truly is rare." His words had horrifying though unsurprising implications considering the nature of the Sith, it explained a great deal about why Dooku had once employed the skills of Ventress.

Anakin recalled the last encounter he had with that vicious creature, he grinned inwardly at the thought of almost crushing her throat though the remnant of his desperation spoiled the pleasurable scene in his mind.

"The Jedi have always been taught to abstain from the Dark Side out of fear that any of our number would fall into its seductive vise however regardless of our efforts many have fallen... And I fear many more will continue to fall regardless of the efforts of the Order." Anakin knew the truth of that, his mind returned to Krell and then to Barris, of course.

Anakin decided to speak his mind concerning the issue, over the years of seeing the results of the intense conflict of the Clone Wars he had began to view the situation from what had felt like a unique perspective at the time.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to learn how to control the Dark Side rather than abstaining from it, to me it seems like ignoring the Dark Side is the reason some of us have fallen." Anakin's words were taking the conversation in a direction that had always been taboo for the Jedi.

Obi Wan stared at him in though, leaned back into the booth as he unfolded his muscular, armored arms. His his crystal blue eyes beheld his old apprentice's.

"Many have thought so." Obi Wan answered ambiguously, they each sat mutely in prolonged silence as they contemplated the uncovered truth.

The long silence was broken as Obi Wan continued in a serious tone.

Obi Wan's gaze lowered to the table, a complex array of emotions alighted his face not all of which Anakin understood.

"After I received Bo's transmission I went to see master Yoda, we the entire situations as we devised the best course of action... It was dark when I left and as I made my way to my quarters, I could feel eyes upon me and a distinct aura..." Obi Wan finished with a dark expression.

"Did you get a glimpse of the stalker?" Anakin asked, his hand trailing patterns on Ahsoka's belly though his attention was focused on Obi Wan.

"No, there was something very odd about the individual." Obi Wan's hand began stroking his beard as was his accustomed habit.

"I knew someone was there but I couldn't feel anything about them rather their presence was like a void in the force..." His words trailed off.

"Like, someone masked their aura? I didn't know such a thing could be done..." Ahsoka asked as her gaze burned into Obi Wan's down turned face.

"No, their aura wasn't masked rather it was as if they didn't exist, like there was a complete absence of the force." Obi Wan looked up into her eyes.

 _'I doubt even a Sith is capable of such a feat'_ Anakin thought, maybe the Sith were using some special kind of soldier?

"I've never heard of any creature not having the force." Anakin mused out loud.

"Neither have I..." Obi Wan's answer was ominous in it's implications.

* * *

 _Intermission._


End file.
